Highland Cathedral
by Believe in 0.0001 hope
Summary: Sorry that this is in Chinese...I will see if I can translate it to English form later if I have time It is a story set in the future, when UK is facing the independence of Scotland vs America's realisation of how he sees his "special relationship partner".


碎碎念：1783年9月3日，美、英在巴黎的Hotel d'York簽署在1782年擬好的《巴黎條約》，英國正式承認美國獨立。在這個我認為是阿爾弗雷德另一個生日的日子，送上這篇寫着好玩的國設。

於此岸遠方之地 石楠生長 高地之鷹翱翔

那片土地將永存 深存我心 我美麗的蘇格蘭

──摘自Highland Cathedral，著名的蘇格蘭高地風笛樂曲，除蘇格蘭軍隊外，在英格蘭軍隊中也是受歡迎的樂曲，是軍樂隊演奏的熱門音樂。

「咦，你也在啊？」

英國回過頭來，美國大搖大擺地一手拿着可樂一手拿着漢堡包走進休息室。現在是會議的午休時間，大部分國家都去了用餐，英國自覺不太餓，便進來休息室坐在沙發上讀報。他對美國不可置否地點點頭，後者似乎也沒打算理他的自顧自坐下在沙發的另一邊，並放下可樂拿遙控開電視。「嘻，看看有些甚麼有趣的事。」

電視裏的節目正在播放一些日前著名的維也納少年合唱團到訪倫敦的片段。畫面上，身穿藍色水手服的男孩正認真地唱着英國的國歌《天佑女王》。

「噢~」美國吹了聲口哨，饒有趣味地瞄了瞄不知不覺中放下報紙，也看着電視螢幕的英國。

「願主佑我們的女王，願我們高貴的女王長久永在…」

美國嗤笑了一聲看着英國，英國反了反白眼不去理他。幼稚，他心想。

美國似是執意要英國理他：「你知道嗎？你國家的旋律跟我其中一首愛國歌《我的國家屬於你》（My Country, 'Tis of Thee，歌曲另一名字是America）是相同的哦，在十九世紀時這首歌還是我們的正式國歌，世紀末時才開始改用《星條旗》哦！」

英國望也不望他：「你是想表示你很懷念我的國歌嗎？」

美國立刻否認：「怎麼可能！我的國歌最棒了！」

英國懶得回應。

「…碾碎她的敵人，令他們倒下…」

「咦，該不會是在說我吧？」美國笑嘻嘻地看着英國。

忍耐，忍耐…我才不要跟檔次低下的小鬼鬥氣。英國嘗試完全集中在電視上。

「…迷惑他們的政治，擊潰他們陰險的詭計…」

「Hey！我一直都覺得這句歌詞最好笑耶！」美國興奮地指着電視向英國叫：「明明全世界最奸惡陰險，滿肚子詭計的是英國人吧！」

這次，英國終於忍不住一腳踹了過去。

英格蘭喘着氣，把劍架在眼前單膝跪在地上，一身鮮血的紅髮男子。周遭是屍橫遍野的慘況，遠處山邊有人在燒着不知甚麼，黑煙一直竄上高空。但此刻他關心的只有一件事。

結果還是我贏了，他想。終於等到了這一天。

紅髮男子帶着不甘和嘲諷的眼神抬頭看他：「哎呀，真是大意了呢，長大了嘛，死小子。」

「閉嘴，蘇格蘭。」英格蘭居高臨下地看着自己所謂的兄長，冷酷的雙眼隱忍着底下洶湧的激動情緒。「你和你的軍隊已是戰敗之寇。從今以後，蘇格蘭將兼併成為大英帝國的一部分。」

蘇格蘭「呸」的一聲往一旁吐了一口，斜着眼看他：「你這是在復仇嗎，毛蟲？」

「我說過，不准那樣子叫我。」英格蘭的劍尖往蘇格蘭的頸項又靠近了幾分：「而且你錯了。這不僅僅只是復仇。」

若說為甚麼英格蘭要阻止蘇格蘭王室復權，要將蘇格蘭兼併，甚至最後要將反抗的蘇格蘭軍隊趕盡殺絕，答案其實很簡單。

我只是要得到我應得的。

時值1746年的夏天。

英格蘭習慣把劍佩在腰間，無論是到皇宮面見君主還是到貧民窟視察，他的劍一直不離身。

然而在這裏，他兩袖清風，腰間空無一物。他想，有多久，他沒有感到如此輕鬆，跟普通人無異了？

或者是，根本未曾有過。

出生在陰暗潮濕的樹叢之中，那時候他還有一個叫阿爾比恩的名字，只是不久後，這個島嶼被冠上了一個叫「不列顛」的新名字。

不列顛不是一開始就強大霸道，事實上以它身為一個細小的海上孤島，被人欺壓才更顯得正常，所以不久後羅馬人就帶兵來了。國力強盛的羅馬帝國橫掃歐洲大陸，一度把不列顛島收為「不列顛尼亞行省」，還持續了好幾百年，羅馬人撤退之後又輪到維京人來襲，一個多世紀後丹麥的維京人再次征服它，這片島嶼似乎一直都不得安寧。

但英格蘭想，他天生反骨，叛逆。他之所以叛逆，或許是因為他矛盾地既自大又自卑的性格。他出生於細小的島嶼，他的人民被不同外族搶掠殺戮，所以他內心深處渺小自卑；但在這一切欺壓逼迫後他仍頑強地存活，所以他狂妄自大，永遠不會服從外族的統治。羅馬帝國侵略他，統治他，他的人民一次又一次的起兵反抗，屢敗屢戰；維京人來襲之時他已擁有了「英格蘭」這個名字，他的那位著名國王反抗到底，之後英格蘭經歷丹麥王朝，金雀花王朝等時期，一直到近代才可以說是完全平定，而他也在混亂中掙扎着長大。

我從來都是個矛盾的人，英格蘭想。他在戰爭的煙火中慶祝君王的誕生，他渴望着和平；但他又有着嗜血好戰的性格，在童年時他總沒像一般孩童那樣開懷大笑，但當他站在船頭看着對面低着頭憤憤不平的西班牙時，他卻露出了如小孩拆開生日禮物般單純和喜悅的笑容。他根本整個人就是矛盾的化身，他性格裏的不同元素每天都在交戰，輪流支配自己的行動。

但此時，英格蘭只覺得輕鬆自在，且內心充滿喜悅和期待──

「啊，英吉利斯！你來看我了嗎？」

金髮藍眼的小孩一看到他，馬上跑過草原來到他身邊，並一把抱著他。

「我好想見你！你終於來了！」

孩童發自內心的單純語句，卻在英格蘭心中擊下沉重一槌。

那個孩子說想見他。

不只是作為「殖民地」想見「宗主國」，而是想見到他這個人。那是新鮮的體驗，他的兄長，他的君主，他的人民，對他或是冷嘲熱諷，或是又懼又滿腹詭計，或是不甚了解甚至懷疑，沒有一個人像這個孩子般對他說：我想見你。

英格蘭發現自己眷戀着這份被需要的感覺，他一把抱起了孩子，才發現他褲子底下濕了一片。

他温和地問：「你又尿牀了？」

那個孩子馬上驚慌失措起來：「啊…對不起！我剛剛醒就看到你來了…」

英格蘭馬上明白到這個孩子來不及處理，也不懂處理，便說：「不要緊，事情發生了後最重要是知道該如何善後。」

他帶着兀自惴惴不安的孩子回到那間大屋，看到藍色眼睛裏的內疚，便說：「若是你隱瞞不說，那我才真的生你氣呢。」

那個小孩放下心地看他：「真的？但我不會對你隱瞞任何事的呀，英吉利斯。」

英格蘭笑了：「是啊，你是個好孩子。」即使周遭四面與我為敵，至少我還有你的忠誠。

到了那個房間，看到用被子蓋著的牀，他暗暗好笑，心想果然即使是個孩子，也是要強，不肯讓傭人看到弱點，看來清洗的工作也是自己來了。然而當他掀開被子，卻呆住了。

他看到了分散卻明顯，形狀鮮明的，美洲殖民地的地圖。

那邊的孩子仍在不好意思地道歉：「對不起，英吉利斯，我下次不會的了…」

英格蘭擺擺手喃喃說：「不要緊。」他的雙眼仍定定地看着那張牀單。

雖然小，但已經有了這麼明確的自我意識了嗎？那是一張靜默的宣言，宣示着自己「單獨」的身份。

這個孩子將會成長到甚麼地步？

英格蘭心中隱隱有些不安。他不願繼續去想這個問題，拿起牀單的動作也不自覺地大了幾分。

他不敢繼續去想的是，到了將來，這個孩子的眼中還會有自己嗎？

他還會對自己說「好想見你」，不會對自己隱瞞任何事嗎？

我必須一直讓他留在我身邊，英格蘭想。為此我要對他好，比對自己還要好。他暗暗吸了一口氣，開始在浴室洗牀單。

英格蘭一邊洗一邊想，他是孤僻偏執的。他認為自己無法像美洲大陸那個孩子般陽光活潑地向前奔跑（他想這個小孩長大了以後這點應該會維持不變），另一方面比起蘇格蘭般憤世嫉俗地唾棄這個世界，他內心深處始終燃燒着對這個世界熾熱的複雜情緒。

他恨這個世界讓他遭受到那麼多磨難，又愛着這世間美好的一切，包括他與那個孩子的相遇。

所以蘇格蘭曾嘲笑他天真愚蠢，他當然不會承認。但那份感情是他始終無法割捨的，屬於他的一部分。

待他把洗好的牀單拿到庭院晾起來曬，一直默默跟在他身邊的那個孩子才怯怯地開口：「英吉利斯，你在來找我之前跟人打仗了？」

英格蘭一怔，這個孩子怎會知道這件事？不過他沒打算隱瞞，只是問：「是誰告訴你的？」

孩子睜着天藍色的眼睛說：「我…剛剛你在洗牀單叫我去換褲子時，我問你的僕人…」他見英格蘭面色有些陰暗，連忙說：「是我問他們的，不是他們要說的…」

「嗯，我沒有生氣。」英格蘭抖好牀單，說：「我的確打了一場頗為徹底的仗。」

孩子應該沒聽懂他的話，卻問了另一件事：「那麼英吉利斯，你傷得重嗎？」

英格蘭笑了笑：「你是在關心我嗎？我傷得不重，對方可糟得多了。」他想起打完蘇格蘭後自己的右腳流血不止，在他來美洲大陸前已好得七七八八。

「你跟誰打仗？」

英格蘭轉身進屋去鋪新的牀單：「蘇格蘭。」

他沒有看孩子的表情，卻聽到身後疑惑夾雜着不安的童音：「可是…蘇格蘭不是你的哥哥嗎？」

英格蘭從櫃子裏翻出乾淨的牀單：「所以呢？」

他一面仔細地鋪牀單，一面背對着那個孩子：「他可不見得把我當弟弟看，自我出生以來便一直被他欺負。真是悲哀得好笑，那時候在我心中他的行為如同海岸那邊的外族一樣，並無二致。我們與其說是親人，不如說是仇人更貼切。」

「互不服從，嘶咬着彼此，我們都知道，我們之間不可能有和平，尤其我們的土地還連繫在一起，不是我屈服於他就是他鎮壓着我。以前我無力反擊，但現在我無所畏懼。」

英格蘭說完，才想起這樣的內容可能會嚇到孩子，儘管這是他終要面對的現實，英格蘭還是希望至少現在，他盡可能給他一個單純快樂的童年。

他轉過身去，看到的是孩子睜着大眼，迷茫地看着自己。

孩子問：「那麼，英吉利斯，你是我的哥哥嗎？」

英格蘭一下子愣住了。

那天在草原上，那個選擇了自己的孩子一面笑容，純真地說：「那麼，我就叫你『哥哥』了哦！」

是自己否定了這個稱呼，要對方叫自己的國名。但另一方面自己仍以「兄長」這個身份自居來照顧他。但其實他一直都沒問過那孩子的想法，此刻英格蘭竟然生出了一股莫名的，對不敢肯定的現實的遲疑。

於是他反問：「你覺得呢？」

孩子說：「你對我就像哥哥一樣，教了我許多事又照顧我，還會送我禮物…」他咬着下唇，雙手緊抓着背心外套的下擺，頓一頓又開口：「但是你不讓我叫你哥哥，你又對其他人說我是你的弟弟…我不明白，你是不想我把你當哥哥嗎？你是害怕我會像你一樣，和自己的哥哥廝殺嗎？」

英格蘭看着眼前身高只到自己大腿處，顫抖着的孩子，一時之間無言以對。

他實在是低估了這個孩子，或是說，在內心深處他在迴避着這個孩子的成長。

世仇般的法蘭西曾受不了他一面嫌棄地說：「兇殘成性的小少爺竟然會一面笑容地對着那個孩子，真是温柔到糟糕的地步啊。」

當時他回應說：「沒人要你看，再亂說萬一給他聽到了的話我把你的鬍子全拔下來。」

法蘭西誇張地說：「哇，好怕好怕啊。」然後他似笑非笑地說：「你不覺得你這樣的養育方法很消極嗎？你只想保住那個孩子永遠純真，一直都處於你的庇護下，你選擇不去看他的成長，不認為他會染上世間的雜質，其實你不就想這片充滿潛力的大陸一直做你的殖民地嗎？那麼為甚麼不想讓他長大，成為你的力量呢？你現在的想法可真不健康哦，野心勃勃的小少爺。」

「住嘴！」英格蘭一拳揮了過去。法蘭西輕易地避開，笑着說：「被人說穿了就打人嗎？真是脾氣暴躁的壞孩子。」

英格蘭回憶至此，才發現握着拳頭的手心不知甚麼時候已出了那麼多汗。

他往身後揩了一下手，再蹲下來雙手搭在小男孩的肩頭上，感受到開始成長得結實起來的肌肉。「你如果是在擔心我討厭你的話，那我現在跟你說清楚：我希望將有一天，你會成為我的矛，我的盾。」

那個孩子的眼睛亮了起來：「你的意思是，你希望我和你一同作戰？我不會是你的敵人？」

英格蘭輕笑一聲，說：「你不是我的敵人。」

我也希望，你永遠都不會是我的敵人。

當英格蘭揮別依依不捨的藍眼孩子回航歸家時，那片天藍色裏映着的真摰一直在他腦海中揮之不去。

這樣很危險，他想。他一向與妖精等非人生物親近，始終不太與人交心。他卻真的對這個孩子付出感情了。

他原以為，他是本着扶養殖民地好讓自己得益的心態，才那樣對待他。可是在那些和那個孩子相處的時間中，英格蘭發現自己的眼中只是看着這個「人」。

他是真的把這個孩子當弟弟看了。是作為人類的意思，有着人類的情感。

竟然能動搖我至此，英格蘭緊緊地握着欄杆的扶手，那塊磚形的雕刻硌着他的手心，似是在呼喚着他往昔的冷酷。

那麼，就一輩子留在我身邊，別背叛我。

「喂，很痛啊，粗暴的大叔！」

英國驀然從回憶之中返歸現實。美國被他一腳踹在沙發上，正一面吃痛地指責年長者。英國「哼」了一聲，沒有理會十九歲的哀號。他靠在沙發背，電視上的畫面已是其他新聞。英國有點驚訝在那麼短的時間內他竟然會怱怱想起那些往事，他揉了揉眉心，心想人們說老人總愛回想當年勇，或許他是時候不得不認老了。

「話說回來你還真悠閒呢，還是說，符合你們一貫的冷淡？甚麼紳士要把情緒收在心中不能外露之類的？」美國無視英國漠然的態度，繼續找話，剛才的襲擊彷彿從來沒有發生過般。

英國雙眼隨意地直看電視，儘管他根本沒留意螢幕上在放甚麼。「你想說甚麼就快說。」

美國拿起英國放在茶几上的報紙，大大的粗黑色標題HIGHLAND REVOLUTION印在第一頁上。「已經有名字了呢，『高地革命』，聽起來好酷！」他抬頭看着英國：「你害怕嗎？」

英國嗤之以鼻：「我為甚麼要害怕？」

而事實上他擔心得不得了。

自從完全脫離歐盟後英國便一直竭力於既穩定國家的國內持續發展，同時仍想維持於國際舞台上的地位，可是幾年後發生於非洲的權力鬥爭卻牽連到隔了一海一地的島國。非洲多國譴責英國政府干涉他們的政治結構，實資支持反對派而同時檯面上與在位者交好。「有着奸險嘴臉的白人！」他們如此罵着。多個非洲外的國家或冷諷熱嘲，或袖手旁觀，或冷眼無視內心恥笑，特別是歐盟那群人。一連串事件影響到政府管治，打擊經濟發展，英國還得親眼看着不少高官被請到海牙接受國際法院的聆訊以調查他們在非洲的「不法行為」，國內人民也大力評擊此輪事件，矛盾地一方面以國家被捲入紛爭而不滿當政者，另一方面又要求國際間公平對待孤立獨處的島國。

這些都是過去的事了。不，或許還未完全過去，英國想，他咬牙接受了一切，那段日子他幾乎連上廁所的時間也沒有地忙於奔波，程度不下於二次世界大戰英國戰況告急時邱吉爾四處奔走尋求出路般。每天他都與不同的人會面﹑周旋，他可以在兩個小時內出席在三處不同地方舉辦的會議，聽完審議後又混進人堆裏聽着示威，抗議喧鬧的聲音噪動在他的耳鼓上，他的身體在混亂中麻木。他的私人助理一面憂心的來把他帶上車接走，在車頭的後視鏡中他看到了自己的模樣。憔悴﹑疲憊﹑不甘﹑狼狽…毫無一向自持的紳士儀態。

最後英國政府低頭，多名官員獲罪，國家也一同承擔可觀金額的罰款，這件事總算是有個解決。然而才沒平安多久，整個聯合王國仍在休養生息，理應是國家團結共渡時艱之際，蘇格蘭就又鬧起已經數不清是第幾次的獨立運動。

起初只是些星星之火，然而革命之心燎原。蘇格蘭接着自行舉行公投，結果是大比數支持獨立。然而英國政府馬上宣告指因是次公投進行前沒有得到聯合王國的同意，所以結果無效。憤怒的蘇格蘭人繼而轉向激進的暴動，高地上的戰鬥沿路殺下，直揮劍指英格蘭。這令他想到了1746年的夏天，亦不知何故也想到了1776年的雨天。

那時候，當那個金髮藍眼的孩子離開了他之後，蘇格蘭對自己說了些甚麼？

英格蘭記得蘇格蘭嘲弄的面容，他的嘴巴輕蔑地張閉着，但英格蘭聽不到任何聲音。他不會讀唇，而腦海中蘇格蘭雙唇的動作逐漸變得模糊起來。

他有些懷疑，在美國剛宣布要從他身邊離開，在雨天用槍指着他的那天之後，他有點失聰──作為國家的化身，他身上總會有些徵狀反映國家當前的局勢。現在他回想起來，美國自他身邊離開，剛開始大弄干戈搞獨立後，很多人來到他身邊對他說話。從他的隨從到他的君王，大臣下至僕人，甚至街上不認識他的人民，他看到他們的嘴巴一開一合，激動的，平淡的，欲言又止的，暢所欲言的…但英格蘭想不起他們的聲音，記不起他們說了些甚麼。回憶中那些人臉的表情變得模糊，倒是嘴巴看得很清楚，跟回憶中想到蘇格蘭時恰恰相反。

或許他那時候是真的失聰了。可是為甚麼是失聰？為甚麼那傢伙離開自己所顯示在身上的後果是失聰？他不想聽到些甚麼？

英國不知道。而他現在的右腳隱隱作痛，他既是英格蘭也是聯合王國，蘇格蘭的事情自然會在他身上反映出來，他無法不去管，無法不去擔心。蘇格蘭始終是聯合王國的一部分，而現在，他感到他正處於分裂的邊緣。若說1746年時得到的是歷盡浴血之辛而縫合一切的苦盡甘來，那麼現在他就是看到巨大的黑洞在自己的腳下，數不盡的手如屍蛆般活躍地向他伸來，他如着魔般移不開視線，他的理智在迴避着低語着的召喚。

來吧，來吧。那些聲音說。成為我們的一份子吧。

他定睛一看，那些手的主人，是死在他手下的亡魂。他看到異邦的人民，在自己土地上統治過的君主，他們的手渴求着他，揮舞着想要把他拉下來。

沉淪吧。

在那之中，他彷彿看到了蘇格蘭輕蔑的眼神。蘇格蘭沒有伸出手來，只是冷冷地看着其他人飢渴的動作，而英國也絲毫不被動搖。

可是，他接着看到了一雙天藍色的眼睛。

一身正深藍色的軍服破爛不堪，雙手緊攬着軍帽和步槍，雨水滴在金色的腦袋上，再沿着髮絲滴在還勉強看得出來是白色的褲子上。

那雙眼睛疲倦地，堅定地敵視着他，眼睛主人內心的壯志和不屈自眼底襲來。

英國嚇得背後出了一身冷汗。他睜大眼睛往下看，然而下面甚麼都沒有。

眼前的鏡片泛起了一層薄霧，美國伸手擦了擦鏡片。

剛從充滿冷凍空氣的室內邁步至室外，濕悶夏天中的雨便令他停下了腳步。站在遮簷下，他看到幾公里外的停機坪上準備起飛的飛機。半小時前他乘搭這架飛機來到這個終日下雨的島國，現在這架飛機正準備回到他陽光飽滿的家鄉大地。

他收回視線，前行上車。他的私人助理在他身後連忙趕上，嘴裏唸叨着他接下來的行程。

真煩，他心想。但他的煩躁並不源於助理，而是他此刻身處這個國家的現實。一想到這個現實他便不自覺地煩躁起來。他幼稚自我地想立刻搭原機回華盛頓，他不想留在這裏。

他不想看到那個人。

為甚麼他不想看到英國？他不明白，他是討厭英國嗎？

不。美國可以肯定。他從來沒有討厭過英國，即使是在他還是美洲殖民地的時候，在英國每次帶來的禮物和略帶羞澀的笑容背後是各種賦稅，剝奪，他知道得清楚，他聽到人們不滿的鼓躁，然而他總是歡笑着面對那個人，因為在他的心中，那個人和他帶來的一切是分開的。

即使他明白，那個人以笑容對他說謊。

英國或許不是生來就是個完美的演員，但他卻在用心地扮演着兄長、家人、監護者，來掩飾他是個侵略者、掠奪者、霸權者。

阿爾弗雷德記得那個人笨拙地烤焦了司康後故作成功的刻意笑聲和漲紅的臉，也記得有天他偷聽到那人以清冷的聲音毫不留情地向他人下命令，白晳的臉上平淡如冰，毫無波動。

是因為我才有這麼大的差別嗎？是真正的樣子還是裝出來的呢？是作為我的兄長還是宗主出現在我面前？眼裏看着的是我這個人還是這片土地？

年少的孩子有着滿腹問題，但他一個也沒問出聲。

在一個秋日的下午他從屋子的大廳跑樓梯一直上，找尋着他的皮球，他希望可以和牧場那邊那隻大狗一起玩。

但他沒想到會在閣樓看到英國。

些許陽光從細小的窗戶中射進來映着青年的面容，一面單純安寧，讓人無法把他和那個海上霸主的形象聯想在一起。英國正在看着一件形狀古怪的物件，把它拿在手裏輕輕掃着。聽到孩子的腳步聲後他轉過身來，微微笑着：「知道這是甚麼嗎？」

孩子搖搖頭。

英國解釋說：「它的名字叫小提琴，是一種樂器，演奏出來的音色悅耳悠揚，就像這樣。」他拿起琴弓簡單地拉了幾下，看着孩子說：「我教你拉小提琴好不好？」

孩子呆呆地點頭。

如果我說了不好，你會怎樣？一定會首先一面不知所措，然後架起笑容來哄我。你總是不懂得笑，因為那不是你的真正個性，所以你要笑時總會顯得不習慣和很不好意思，你會真心笑容以對的是那些我看不見的精靈甚麼的，毫無顧忌，不過你不會用那種笑容看着我。你在我面前展露的笑容背後總是在藏着些甚麼，總是一付遷就我的樣子。

但即使如此，我還是喜歡和你在一起。

孩子看着在給他演奏樂曲的英國，在這一片小小的空間中彷彿世界一切紛爭煩囂都不存在，平靜得好像隨時都會幻滅──

不要走，不要走。

一直留在這裏陪我吧！

孩子的內心在哀求着，懇切地看着一無所知的演奏者。

你愛我嗎？

他不敢問，而這個問題則一直卡在他的喉嚨裏，直到1783年才有答案。

新生之國和他的領導者來到了歐洲的繁華都市，這片土地的主人親自帶他們到酒店。

「終於可以簽字，讓那個趾高氣揚的小少爺正式承認你了，樣子怎麼還這般悶？不像你這小子的作風啊，不要跟我說你是感到內疚了吧？」法蘭西帶着他走進酒店的會議廳，其他人都在各自的圈子裏交談着，沒人注意到他們這邊，反正在場中知道他們真正身份的人只佔少數。

美國冷淡地沒有理睬法蘭西，他的眼睛掃視着會場，尋找着某個目標，卻了無結果。

他在哪裏？

那個人一定有來，難道是知道自己來了所以躲起來逃避自己，是在害怕直接面對「失敗」的成品嗎？

不，這不像那個人的性格，他一定身處於這會場的某處，找到他只是時間問題。

無視着法蘭西戲謔的笑聲，阿爾弗雷德在會場中穿梭着。距離開始的時間其實不多，在那之前他有件事要問那個人。

不在廳裏，不在休息室，不在琴房，他最後打開了洗手間的大門。那一刻他的耳朵捕捉到一聲嘔吐聲，接着是死寂。

「有人嗎？」他不確定地問了一句，聲音在金屬和瓷磚上迴響着。

他一邊沿着走廊走一邊用心地聽着除自己腳步聲外的任何動靜，直到他來到盡頭，看到了左面的廁格中有個人跪在地上抓着馬桶。

是英國。

聽到腳步聲的年長國家轉過頭來，嘴角還殘留着血跡。他的雙眼充滿了疲倦，暴戾和厭惡。

阿爾弗雷德有些措手不及。他設想過很多情景，卻沒想到會讓他直接目睹英國的脆弱。他有些不確定地開口：「你…沒事吧？」

英國又往旁吐了一小口血，才抬頭冷冷地看着他：「死不了。」

阿爾弗雷德被這句話的態度弄得有些抵抗性地收了一下前一刻真心關懷對方的想法，但他仍是站着沒動也不說話。

英國瞇着眼看他：「你是怎樣？來看我落魄的樣子以提前慶祝一下你的新生？」

阿爾弗雷德深深地吸了一口氣，然後說：「我有個問題問你。」

英國沉默地看着他示意他繼續說。

帶着少年人脾性的年輕國家緊握着雙拳，問：「你以前到底是怎麼看我的，說實話我不知道，我一直只是把你當作養育我的人來看，把你和你國家所做的事分開，直到…」他頓到一頓，終於問：「你有沒有單純的把我當作一個普通人來愛過？不是作為英國屬地的美洲大陸，而是一個有着人類名字的人？」

他的聲音在顫抖，他知道自己的發言亂七八糟又突兀，他既害怕又期待着對方的答案，激動地說完話後竭力壓下喘着的氣息。

英國面上閃過一瞬驚訝的神色，然後他突然大笑起來，因為才剛吐過血，所以斷續脫力的笑聲中夾雜着咳嗽。美國從來都不知道英國的笑聲可以這麼刺耳。

「當然沒有。」他似是想都不用想地脫口而出。

阿爾弗雷德雖然是預料到這個答案，但仍因對方的態度而勉強打起笑容不死心再問：「真的？也不說個謊來哄我開心嗎？」

英國搖搖晃晃地站起來，拍了拍衣服站到他面前微微抬頭看着固執的青年。美國發現，儘管自己的身高已超越他，儘管他才剛遭受了重大挫敗，那挺直的單薄身軀仍散發着一股讓人無法輕視，永不服輸的氣勢。

英國直視着他的天藍色眼睛，像是要透過他看到他身後的牆壁一樣。他面上複雜的情緒已一掃而空，只剩下如美國小時候偷看到他對殖民地的官員下達法令時的冷漠。

「若果上帝要我此生只能對你說一次真話，那我會說，美國，我打從心底憎惡你。」

「而若果反過來是謊言的話，那更簡單。」

「美國，我愛你。」

阿爾弗雷德從回憶中抽回思緒。他並不是很想一直停留在過去發生的事，那只會顯得他是個眷戀着童年不想長大的小孩。他只是在想為甚麼自己不想見到英國卻扯出了這麼一大堆往事，而其實一開始是他主動向上司請假要來的。

當時他的上司一面疑惑地看着他：「你去那裏做甚麼？那個會議根本不關你的事。」

美國說：「是不關我的事，但作為本國的重要盟友，美國必須知道聯合王國的狀況並緊貼其動向，尤其那邊又開始亂起來。」

「這樣的說辭仍無法說服我。想要知道北大西洋對面的事你可以去問大使館，再不然，CIA的資料庫你也可以看，你沒有這個必要親自去出席一個與你無關的會議。更何況，以近幾年那邊的情況來說，或許我們有需要認真考慮兩國之間的盟友關係。」

「特殊關係」的盡頭在哪？

美國咬了咬下唇，正要硬砌一個理由，他的上司斜着眼看他，微微笑得意味深長：「不過，看在你難得做妥了你的工作，近來也的確沒怎樣有過私人時間…我批准你以私人事務的理由休假一個星期，你想去哪裏我管不着，不過你的私人助理要跟着你。始終你的身份特殊，身邊總要有個照應。」

阿爾弗雷德沒有理會他上司詭異的笑容，也不去思索背後的涵義，卻感到雙頰有些燒了起來。

所以那個時候他為甚麼要爭取去英國？好奇、幸災樂禍、所謂作為「世界警察」的「使命感」和「正義感」…

承認吧，連你的上司也看穿你了。不是作為「國」的考量，而是普通的想去關懷那個忙得頭頂冒煙的人──

他，美利堅合眾國，也有真心誠意對待他人的時候，即使對方應該不需要，甚至根本沒想到身處海洋另一邊的自己會關心…

美國不由得嘲笑起自己來。

但飛機起飛那一刻他就後悔了。他真的想要弄個理由令飛機緊急降落好讓他下機，但本着「HERO不能為自己的國民和其他旅客帶來麻煩」的想法他還是放棄了下飛機的念頭，自暴自棄地戴上眼罩塞進耳機抱着雙臂一直到降落，飛機餐也不吃。

在飛機上他做了一個夢。夢中他看到英國在一片白茫茫的霧中背對着他。他張口想叫對方，但喉嚨發不出聲來。他想伸手，才發現自己全身都動不了。

然後，他眼睜睜看着那個人的身影慢慢消逝。

他從夢中驚醒，感覺到髮絲因汗水而黏在面頰邊，連眼罩內也是一片濕潤。他卻一動都不敢動，就這樣維持着僵硬的姿勢直到下機。

阿爾弗雷德終於知道了他不想來到這裏的原因。

他不想噩夢成真。他不想再親眼目睹那個人脆弱的樣子，多年前他就已經看夠了。

可是他不能放心。他如此矛盾，一方面不想來一方面其實也不甘心真的甚麼也沒看到就回去，就像他看恐怖片時又怕又抵不住好奇心的從手指縫中張望一樣。

他坐在車廂後座煩躁的念了一句「該死的」，坐在前面的的私人助理和司機嚇得回頭看着他，他連忙擺擺手說自己沒事。雨滴滴答答地打在車窗上，阿爾弗雷德湊近窗子，透過雨滴觀察着這個國家的人。

這是他沒怎樣好好審視過的英國面貌。這個國家平凡的一面。

沒有傘的小販夾着貨品狼狽地在人群中奔跑，撐着傘的男子與傘下的女子言談甚歡；小孩子們踏在一灘又一灘水氹上嬉笑着，母親們在後面拿着他們的雨衣要他們穿好；人們的面上並無異樣，皆因這個國家一年之中有二百多天都在下雨，這種境況他們早已習慣，而他們平常的面容卻在玻璃上的水珠凸面中彎成了奇異的倒映。一角，他看到便利店，便讓他的私人助理趁着紅燈車停下來時趕緊下車給他買一份報紙。封面上大大的標題正是他來到這個國家的原因。

這個聯合王國正在動搖，然而英格蘭的人民看起來是如此平和。

美國不由得想起了小時候的事。他很小的時候已經知道，英格蘭和蘇格蘭素來關係極度差劣。拜託，蘇格蘭還有自己的蘇格蘭語和國歌好嗎？這樣子還能叫作住在同一間屋子裏的兄弟，還真是滑稽至極。他和英格蘭，或是加拿大和英格蘭的關係都要好多了──至少在那個時候他們相處融洽。

美國看着遠方的天空。他不知道若果他帶着望遠鏡，站上倫敦的最高處，會否一直看到蘇格蘭，要朝哪個方向看──他發現自己並不熟悉整個聯合王國，他熟悉的只是英格蘭。

到了會場，門口的警衛人員在知道了他的身份後一面不情願地讓他前行。美國清楚知道會議已經開始，而這正是他的本意。他就是要在會議進行途中打斷他們，宣告自己的到來，他急不及待想知道英國的反應，他的腦海中卻出現了英國冷漠的臉。

要是英國根本就不在乎呢？

阿爾弗雷德兩手一推，打開了會議廳的大門。

天藍色眼睛的孩子興奮地四處張望，貪婪地想看盡這個陌生的國度。他的監護人在旁邊淺淺笑着看他，任他在車廂中爬上爬下。對面的隨從察覺到主人縱容的態度，只得暗暗祈求孩子別弄翻馬車。

英格蘭並沒想過要把這孩子帶回自己的國家，但這次他啟程前往美洲大陸前他的君主已經跟他說希望能見一見那個孩子，而這孩子在他要離開之時也一如概往地哭着不讓他走──於是帶他上船一同跨越北大西洋便成了一件順理成章的事。

現在他正帶着這個孩子前往皇宮，看着孩子天真的神態他卻不其然煩心起別的事來。他知道他的君主是怎樣看待這片大陸，他起初和他的君主抱着一樣的想法，但自從他發現自己會把這個孩子和「美洲大陸」分開來看待後，他就開始和君主、國會的想法有所分歧，只是他從沒說出來。

所以其實英格蘭並不想把這個孩子帶過來。他要保護這個孩子──

咦？

他在想甚麼？他是想從甚麼人的手中保護這個孩子？答案是那麼的明顯，那麼的令他心寒。

他竟然會想要從自己的君主手中保護一個外族。

英格蘭一向自恃理性謹慎，他是甚麼時候跌進了這個陷阱──名為「愛」的陷阱。

英格蘭，殘暴好戰，殺人無數的英格蘭竟然會要給予純粹的愛。不是為了他的君主，他的人民，他的兄弟，而是他自己。甚麼時候他也這麼感情用事了？

英格蘭無聲地嘲笑起自己來。

馬車停了下來，侍從在外面打開車門再接下英格蘭的手牽他下踏板，他下車後立即轉身：「玩夠啦，下車了。」

孩子聽到他的話後笑着「嗯」了一聲，然後兩腳一蹬向他撲來，幸得他反應快接著了孩子。

「Yeah！好好玩！」孩子在他懷中不安份地手舞足蹈。

英格蘭順了順孩子玩得有些凌亂的頭髮，口氣有些強硬地苛責他：「你怎麼這麼莽撞？萬一我沒接到──」「不會的。」孩子笑嬉嬉地打斷他：「英吉利斯一定會接得住我的。」

「你這小子…」英格蘭無奈地說：「總之下次不准再做這麼危險的事了。況且…我不是無時無刻都會在你身邊看着你的呀。」

孩子聽到後低下頭，悶悶地說：「如果你一直都在就好了。」

英格蘭一下子沒聽清楚：「甚麼？」

孩子扁起嘴沒有回答。

英格蘭也沒時間管他在鬧甚麼別扭，他把孩子放到地上讓他自己站着，然後說：「好了，現在要進皇宮見國王陛下了。跟說好的一樣，要表現得乖乖的，不准亂跑也不准摸東摸西，不准大吵大叫──」「行啦英吉利斯好囉嗦！」孩子嘟着嘴說：「我都知道的！你在來的路上已經說過很多次了！」

「你最重要的就是要有禮貌！甚麼囉嗦！」英格蘭捏了一下孩子的臉，然後伸出手來：「好了，走吧。」

被捏臉的孩子先是皺起眉頭表示不滿，但看到伸出來的手後又立刻高興地牽上去。

英格蘭拖着孩子進入大門，穿過庭園和走廊，走上樓梯，再等候通傳。片刻後得到確認便帶着孩子一起進去。

在進入會客廳的前一刻，他突然很想要緊緊地抱著這個孩子。

「祖國。」他的君主在那裏迎接他。英格蘭行了一禮，問：「陛下近來可好？」

英皇笑吟吟的：「托你的福，我感到這個國家正處於極強盛光輝的時刻。」然後他低頭說：「哎呀，這就是那個孩子嗎？」

孩子看着宗主國君主的微笑，心中油然生出一股抵抗的情緒。但他想起了英格蘭的教誨，只得老老實實地行禮：「陛下。」

英皇繼續看着他：「真是個可愛的孩子呢，不過怎麼跟祖國說的不太一樣，既不搗蛋也不笑呢？不喜歡這裏嗎？」

英格蘭輕鬆地說：「他第一次到這種地方來，或許是有些嚇到了吧。」然後他看着孩子：「不要怕，我在這裏。」

孩子立刻看着英格蘭，露出了純真的笑容。

英格蘭用頭示意孩子看着君主，孩子慢慢地轉去看英皇，面上的笑容也隨之消失。這下孩子的情緒顯然而見。

英皇始終是見慣世事，微微笑着說：「孩子怕生不要緊，以後慢慢會習慣的了。」然後他看着孩子：「男孩，我還有事要跟祖國談，你先到外面玩吧。有甚麼事要幫忙找侍衛就行了。」

這下孩子真的對他露出了歡笑，然後雙手捏了一下英格蘭的手再跑了出去。

聽得孩子噠噠噠的腳步聲遠去，英格蘭才開口：「陛下，我沒有先把那孩子教好，真是失禮了。」

英皇挑了挑眉：「還小，禮節這些可以慢慢教。」然後他意有所指的說：「希望他只是純粹不懂禮節，而不是不想對我有禮貌。」

英格蘭內心一驚，想起了那張牀單。

皇宮金碧輝煌的吊燈，雄偉巨大的雕塑，都令遊走其中的孩子一陣眩目。起初他確實是興奮雀躍地跑來跑去，但過了不一會，他便感到有些吃不消，放慢了腳步。低頭看着一步一步踏上的瓷板，孩子想到了往日他奔跑着的大草原。他一直低頭走着，直到視線裏出現了一雙鞋子。

孩子停下腳步抬起頭來，看到一個有着褐紅色頭髮的男子，正一面冷漠地打量着自己。他心中一陣驚慌，但一向對任何事物都抱有好奇心和本身不服輸的性格讓他也盯着那個男子看。

「你就是那個小子的珍寶呀。」

孩子不知道對方是誰，但對方主動跟他搭話令他沒那麼驚慌，便問：「你是誰？你說的小子是誰？」

男子交叉着雙手：「我是蘇格蘭，我說的自然是我那個混蛋弟弟。今天聽說那小子帶着個孩子進宮，以我對他的了解，那個孩子也只可能是你了。果然不出我所料。」

孩子聽得他對英格蘭的稱呼，立刻握起小小的拳頭說：「不准你那麼叫他！英吉利斯…才不是甚麼混蛋！」

蘇格蘭「呵」的一聲冷笑說：「嘩，好厲害好厲害，難怪他那麼疼惜你。」接着他彎下腰來，平視着孩子的眼睛：「不過男孩，你不要跟我說，你認為他是個完全的好人哦。他把你這片土地當甚麼，他在你的土地上要做甚麼，你該不會一點都不知不曉吧？」

孩子被說中了內心逃避着的事，儘管他一直努力地把英格蘭和那些國會法令分開，但作為執行的使者，英格蘭不會是完全無辜…他別過頭去，反問：「你為甚麼也在這裏？」

蘇格蘭見他沒有回答，也沒追問：「我不能來這裏嗎？畢竟現在我可是屬於這個帝國的一部分啊。你居然一副主人的面孔來問我這個…」他湊近孩子的耳邊，低聲笑道：「該不會已被完全收服，甘心歸順於大英帝國之下吧？」

孩子一驚，睜大了眼睛正要說話，身後突然傳來熟悉的聲音：「你們在做甚麼？」

孩子回頭，看到英格蘭正快步從走廊的另一邊朝他們走來。蘇格蘭直起身子，冷眼看着弟弟。

「英吉利斯！」孩子安心下來，像平常一樣一把抱著金髮綠眸的青年。英格蘭摸了摸他的頭，帶着懷疑和警戒的神色看着兄長：「你在跟他亂說些甚麼？」

蘇格蘭「哈」的一笑，一面不在乎的說：「你還真是對我抱有極大偏見啊，甚麼都沒聽到就說我是在亂說，我可是在很認真地指點他一些重要的事呢。對嗎，男孩？」他轉看抱着英格蘭腰間的孩子，但孩子隨即把面埋在英格蘭的衣服裏。

蘇格蘭輕蔑的笑了一聲說：「小弟弟，你的小狗還養得挺乖的嘛。」

英格蘭皺起眉頭，語氣也強硬起來：「你在胡說八道些甚麼，嘴巴放乾淨點。」

蘇格蘭毫不把他的態度放在眼內：「啊啊啊，對了我忘了呢，你現在要做紳士了，說話用詞也不同了。」他的語氣變得危險起來：「但難保有一天，小狼狗會長大成高山狼王，反過來噬咬過去的主人呢…？」

孩子還在努力地從蘇格蘭的口音和裝神弄鬼的話語中理解他的意思，英格蘭已快步上前，一下子抓住蘇格蘭的衣領。他的眼裏同樣閃爍着危險的光芒，逼迫地盯着蘇格蘭，與一貫不同的低沉聲音自喉嚨深處緩緩吐出：「蘇格蘭，我想我真的是太久沒有跟你說過話了，所以我想趁這個難得的機會跟你說清楚一些事。」

「第一，我在此嚴正聲明，同時也是在警告你，你是大英帝國的一部分，所以請你搞清楚你的位置──」他的眼珠迅速地向右後方、那個孩子所在的位置瞄了一下：「別想要挑起事端。」

「第二，我希望你能以你自身的過去好好記住。」他的聲音低沉得幾不可聞：「不論是出身自甚麼地方，跟我有甚麼所謂的關係，勢力決心有多大，只要是反對大英帝國的人，即使只是一絲想法，我都會以劍相指。因為我這個人，一直以來最重要放在我心中第一位的，就是我的國家，這片土地。我不容許一丁點的冒犯，不姑息一丁點的反抗，我不會以個人感情行事。這就是我。」

蘇格蘭靜靜的等待他說完整段話，然後嗤笑說：「好長的一段話呀，說得這麼流暢，你是在腦子中綵排過多少次了？」他見英格蘭要開口說話，便立刻繼續：「不過你整段話最有趣的還是結尾了，你不以個人感情行事？真是笑話。我親愛的小混蛋，你忘了我提醒過你了嗎？」他也向那個孩子的方向瞄了一下：「你對這個孩子的感情，你那可笑又可憐的浪漫兄弟遊戲，終有一日會變成指向着你的武器。別說我沒警告你，因為…用你的話來說，我一直有好好記住我的過去。」

英格蘭一時之間怔住了，他沒能理解蘇格蘭最後一句話。然而蘇格蘭已經乾脆地把他抓着自己衣領的手扳開，露出一個意味不明的笑容：「那麼，再會了，混蛋和他的小狗。」

你們當愛着你們的孩子的國土：──在最遙遠的海上沒被探險過的國土！讓這種愛是你們新的高貴罷！ 我吩咐你們向着那裏揚帆前進！

──摘自《查拉斯圖拉如是說》

英國在寫信。

在這個混亂的時刻，案頭的文件堆積如山，房間牆壁上掛着的是裝好子彈的步槍，房外排着一群要見自己的人，但此刻英國在案頭拿出了一張精裝信紙，提着筆思索要寫甚麼。

他開始動筆：

Dear Alfred──

英國是想，以少用的人類名字來稱呼對方或許能動之以情。他繼續寫：

自上一次的通訊以來已久未聯繫，近日君所在之地之事令吾已知悉君之處境和想法，所以此下就略過問候直說了。吾──

英國把信紙揉成一團，扔進身後方沒有點燃的壁爐中。

他想了一會，然後抽出另一張新的信紙，再次提筆──

北美洲殖民地青鑒：

近日可安好──

他又把紙揉成一團扔出去，如是者同樣的過程重覆了至少十次。

最後他只在紙上寫了兩個大大的字。

Come back.

時值1776年的春天，英國終於抵受不住績壓已久的情緒，他把一切他不願面對和承認的感情都寄託在薄薄的紙中，一封又一封的信載着他不會向別人傾訴的想法跨越北大西洋。

他好久沒有見過那個青年，跟他說話，聽到他毫不掩飾的爽朗笑聲了。被那個青年緊緊抓著手一起在草原上散步、看着他在陽光下策馬奔馳、不厭其煩地向他講解書本的內容…這些歡笑着的回憶好像已是很久以前的過去，尤其對比起現在的境況，他幾乎要懷疑起這些回憶是否自己腦子的幻覺或是殘留下來的夢境內容。

「你在做甚麼？」

冷不防地一把聲音在背後響起，轉身一看，是與他共同居住在一間屋子裏的蘇格蘭。紅髮青年交叉雙手靠在牆邊冷眼看着他。

「在等那小子的回信嗎？」未等他回答，蘇格蘭又敏銳地開口。

「不是。」英格蘭馬上否認。

「得了吧，你騙別人也算了，還想騙我？別忘了我們是一起住的，我對你這小鬼的大小事知道得一清二楚，儘管我一點也不想知道。若果不是我們，還有另外那兩個人，四個現在是命運共同體，你的事也會影響我們，我才懶得理你。」接着他走上前，說──

英格蘭想起來了，他並不是沒有聽到蘇格蘭的聲音，他只是內心自動拒絕承認蘇格蘭還有其他人說的話，因為那個藍眼青年的離開，令一度相信自己的愛會有所回報的孤僻男子陷入臨近崩潰的境況。他體內個人意志和國家意志的衝突從未試過這麼激烈地碰撞在一起。

他的「失聰」並不是國家遭受打擊所顯示出來的象徵，而是他個人意志的防禦機制：拒絕接受現實，以保護一直以來穩定的心理中突然出現的巨大裂縫──

蘇格蘭說：「我警告過你了，不是嗎？」

我知道的，我知道。英國的內心在吼叫着。我早就預見這會發生，我只是不去面對，總是逃避，我那麼了解那個孩子的性格，我怎會不知道他接下來的行動？

該死。英國坐在沙發上，美國在旁邊故意一副興味盎然的樣子閱讀着報紙的頭版。我為甚麼會在這個時候想起些無關緊要的事？他不由得憤憤地向旁邊瞄了一眼，早知道就該在這個人打開大門那一刻請警衛把他拖走，省得煩心。他揉了揉眉頭，為甚麼這個不顧別人感受的漢堡包笨蛋總是能比其他人更輕易地影響到自己？

英國突然沒由來地感到倦意來襲。他緩緩閉上眼睛。

「嗯，真是毫不留情的直接評論呀，你家的報紙和人民比你坦率得多了──」

美國看完了頭版的報導，當中包括人民和報紙編輯對「高地革命」的看法，正要和英國說話而轉身過去，卻發現年長國家雙眼閉合，呼吸均勻平穩，雙手交疊放在膝上。

阿爾弗雷德看着英格蘭就這樣毫無防備地睡着了。

他見過英格蘭很多模樣，但這是他第一次見到英格蘭睡覺的樣子。

阿爾弗雷德關了電視，輕輕地坐近了英格蘭，仔細地端詳這個對他來說是新奇的面容。睡着後的英格蘭面上的表情坦然安寧，如同普通人一樣，這讓他想起了他坐在車裏觀察到的英國人民的面孔。

他認識這個人這麼多年，但他從來都無法真正斷言自己完全了解這個人，參得透他內心的想法。這個人總是在他毫無準備、意料之外的情況下讓他看到他從未見過的樣子。

就像兩個小時前他闖入會議廳時般。

他打開大門，所有人先是因這個光明正大的不速之客的到來而愣住了，然後第一個站起來對他說話的人，是住在他旁邊的兄弟。

「美國，你來這裏做甚麼？」加拿大一貫的溫和有禮，只是眉頭微微皺了起來。

美國關上大門，大步走了進來，回答說：「HERO當然是來參加會議了！」

加拿大先是不可思議地睜大了眼睛，然後說：「這是英聯邦的會議，美國為甚麼要來？」周遭的其他國家或竊竊私語，或警戒地盯着美國，然而他注意到坐在主席位置上的人始終保持沉默。

於是他繼續不講理：「我當然要來看你們圍在一起談甚麼！這裏有些國家跟美國也有利益──」

「夠了！」加拿大憤怒地打斷他，美國心中暗叫不妙。他的兄弟雖然一貫溫馴不太理事，但多年來始終對大英帝國保持忠誠，而且萬一真的動起真格來自己也不敢大意。「你任性、白目，也要有個限度！你沒有參與這個會議的正當身份！快給我出去！」

美國被加拿大的吼聲震懾了一下，立刻亂七八糟不甘示弱地反駁：「我當然有身份！我是來當觀察員的，我代表北約，聯合國──」「閉嘴！你太霸道了！別以為世界真的事事以你為中心運轉！」「你才是要聽我說！」「出去！」

「夠了。」

終於，主席位置上的人冷淡的聲音打斷了兩人。

英國看着美國，那雙土綠色的眼睛深不見底：「給我坐到最後面，然後閉嘴。」

美國不懂為何英國會順從地讓他坐下，雖然美國的世界地位的確是一個頗有重要性的因素，但他認為以英國的性格，應該還有一個他未發現的主要因素。不過他還是坐了下來，有人給他遞上茶，然而他到會議完結卻一口也沒飲過。

他靜靜地一個字都沒說過，這倒是挺違背他的個性，然而他的內在可沒表面那般平靜。他在焦急地等着那些人討論他想聽到的話題，他的內心在咆哮着：你們為何在討論這些不重要的小事？開會首先要討論的不是重要大事嗎？這些小事留待AOB（Any Other Business，其他事項，通常在會議末時才會討論的議程項目）才說吧！英國在面臨着分裂了，你們難道都不關心嗎？

然後腦海裏一把聲音問他：那你是以甚麼身份來關心？

特殊關係──美國想到了他上司批准他放假時的說話。美利堅合眾國需要考慮是否仍保持與聯合王國的特殊盟友關係。若果沒有這層關係，那麼或許他真的沒有關心這件事、這個國家、這個人的身份，義務…

於是他沉默地坐在椅子上，直到會議因午休暫停。

英國的眼下有着明顯的黑眼圈，自然是因為近年或最近這一系列的事件導致。然而他在剛才會議上的言行舉止和話題都一如既往的沉着自持，一貫永不肯暴露弱點的性格。

「很辛苦吧，英國。」他不自覺地小聲說了一句，說完後他也不知道自己為甚麼會這樣表露關心。

但不由得他繼續胡思亂想，他便注意到英國放在桌上的手機螢幕亮了起來，來電顯示是「馬里歐」。

「調成了靜音模式啊…是說果然是個念舊的大叔，都甚麼年代了還在用這種古老化石般的電話。」美國一邊嘀咕着一邊擅自接起了電話：「喂？」

那邊沒有立刻回應，過了幾秒鐘後英國的私人秘書慎重的聲音響了起來：「美國先生？」

「正是HERO！」美國愉快地說：「你找英國嗎？這個大叔上年紀了體力不好，看個電視都能睡着，HERO在這點上真佩服他！」

那邊似是沒有打算理會他的玩笑：「請問祖國先生是在休息室嗎？」

美國回答說：「是啊，你想見他就過來吧。」

沒多久，休息室的門就靜靜地打開了，長相和善的英國青年走了進來。他先是有禮地向美國打招呼，然後走到英國身邊看着睡着了的人。半晌，他抬起頭來，面上有着些發現了甚麼和帶點不可思議的神情。

「真奇怪呢。」馬里歐說：「據我所知，祖國先生已經很久沒能安睡了。我們試過很多辨法，徵詢過不同醫生的意見，但祖國先生不是失眠就是在半夜中驚醒過來。若他只是個普通人，這樣的情形早就會撐不下去了。然而他是一個以國家為重的人，儘管這樣的說法有些自私和不負責任，但我們都清楚知道及相信，為了他的國與子民，祖國先生絕對不會倒下。」

然後青年乾淨明亮的雙眼直勾勾地看着低頭翻看報紙的美國人：「可是在這裏，只是一個普通的休息室，一張普通的沙發，身體的姿勢也說不上非常舒服，身邊還有個人，祖國先生卻能睡得如此安寧平靜。」

「這是為甚麼呢？」

馬里歐看到，儘管年輕國家似是一副專心讀報紙的樣子，而且完全沒有看向自己，但阿爾弗雷德的雙耳卻在自己說完話後可疑地紅了起來。他探頭看了看阿爾弗雷德在讀的報紙內容，內心暗暗好笑：讀有關亞洲大學排名分析的報導總不會有這樣的反應吧？他想起兩個小時前美國闖入會議時的情形，自己大概是全場唯一覺得不意外，甚至有點預料到此事發生的人。自然地，馬里歐也沒指望自己在某些方面比較遲鈍的祖國能夠理解狀況。至於美國先生嘛…

「美國先生。」

被直接點名的美國只得抬頭看他，雙耳的熱潮尚未散去：「甚麼事？」

馬里歐笑得一面單純：「既然祖國先生難得有如此安睡的時候，那我也不打擾他，等他醒來時我會在外面待命的了。至於這段時間…就有勞美國先生了。」

美國還來不及回應，青年就已輕輕關上門離開。他只得吐一句：「甚麼回事？」

然而四周沉默以對，阿爾弗雷德只能轉過身來。可是他還未能平定下來，背後休息室的門又被打開了。他不耐煩地轉身去看是哪個不識時務的傢伙，卻對上了一雙溫和的紫藍色眼睛。

「我在走廊上遇到馬里歐，他跟我說你和英國先生在這裏。」加拿大邊說邊溫柔地關上門，並走到了沙發前看到熟睡中的英國，面露釋懷安心的神情說：「真的睡着了呢…那就太好了。」

美國挑着眉看他，一面沒甚麼大不了的說：「你們怎麼一個二個的都因為他能睡着而高興？又不是看着嬰兒成長的父母！」

加拿大橫了他一眼，壓下聲線說：「那是因為你不知道他要睡得安寧有多困難！不只是馬里歐和我，澳茲、紐茲…他們大家都很擔心英國先生的身體狀況！所以我看見你胡亂闖進會議來才那麼生氣，因為你總是會令英國先生煩心。不過…」他看了看熟睡的男子，說：「你也不是只會帶來負面的影響。至少，你能讓英國先生入睡。」

美國手撇撇嘴：「關我甚麼事…」

加拿大有點無奈地微笑：「怎麼你兩個都這…算了。美國，你知道嗎？我很羨慕你。」

美國立刻揚起陽光的笑容說：「你當然羨慕HERO我了！我可是世界No.1的──」「不是這個！」加拿大沒好氣地打斷他，然後說──

「甚麼？」美國聽完自家兄弟的話後一時反應不過來，然而加拿大卻跟馬里歐一樣沒多作解釋，留下一句「請好好看顧英國先生」就離開了。

「甚麼鬼…」美國看着關上了的門，然後身邊傳來一陣雜聲。他轉頭一看，英國正揉着睡眼，顯然一副剛醒過來的樣子。

「你…」美國一下子沒準備好，急忙拿起可樂喝了一口，說：「醒了？」

英國用力地睜大眼睛讓自己清醒過來，然後問：「現在是甚麼時候？」

美國低頭看了看手機：「早上八時四十七分。」

英國先是驚恐地打了個突，然後立即查看自己的手錶，再沒好氣地抬頭說：「你那個是華盛頓時間吧？真是粗心大意，來到不同時區的地方就要把手機時間調成當地時間吧！」

美國難得不作任何反駁，乖乖低頭按了幾下，手機的時間立刻顯示為下午一時四十七分。旁邊英國又開口：「會議快開始了，我要先回去做準備。」說完他便站起來，美國也跟着起身：「我也回去！」

「隨你的便。」英國把報紙疊好後拿起自己的隨身物品便邁步出門，美國忙不迭地跟着出來。門外的馬里歐一見到英國便立即迎上去，在他旁邊低聲說話，美國看着卻感到有些不是滋味。他認為自己剛剛都沒怎樣好好跟英國說上話，好不容易下定決心想要問一些一直卡在喉嚨的事，時間偏偏又不如他所願…「真是煩死了。」美國看着前面邊走邊討論事情的背影，只得憤憤地說了一句。美利堅合眾國，抑或是阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯，肚子中莫名的煩躁自上飛機以來一直沒有中斷過。他開始想，他本來是因為不想見到那個人脆弱的樣子才煩到想逃避這一切，及後又自覺放不下才來，但現在那個人，就在自己的眼皮底下，儘管疲憊至極，仍是一貫的堅強，那麼自己在煩些甚麼？

美國甩了甩頭，大步越過那兩個人走進會議室。

結果到最後還是沒談到HERO我想聽的東西。美國一邊憤憤地如嘶咬般咀嚼最後一口漢堡包，一邊亂七八糟地把自己的物品收起來。夕陽的餘暉隱隱透過窗簾洩進室內，他抬頭一看，英國已不知所蹤，偌大的會議室只剩下加拿大在耐性地等他。

加拿大主動開口：「感覺如何？」

「你指甚麼？」

「這應該是你第一次參與英聯邦的會議吧，一天的會議完了後有些甚麼想法嗎？」

美國挑起一邊的眉看着認真的紫藍色眼睛：「真有趣，你竟然會這樣主動的向我發問，是以英國的信使這樣的身份來問我的嗎？是英國叫你等我，然後他就想要搞懂他常常說的十九歲幼稚腦袋嗎？」

加拿大溫和地看着他：「是我自己想問的，純粹想知道你的感受罷了。」

「咦，那麼是在關心我嗎？」美國誇張地笑着，把手中漢堡包的包裝紙揉成一團扔進桌子另一邊的垃圾桶內。「Strike！」他做出了勝利般的握拳手勢，然後轉向加拿大：「真是悶死了！老是這樣，即使是芝麻綠豆般的小事也得拿出來依足程序發言討論，真不愧是大叔主持的會議！而且…」他直視着那副與自己極為相似的容貌：「比起這個，HERO有更想知道的事情。為甚麼你們都不討論蘇格蘭的事？明明是那麼要緊的事…」

「果然是你的思維。」加拿大一副「我就知道」的樣子說：「這並不是英聯邦可以插手的事。」

「你們難道都不關心他嗎？」美國睜大了雙眼。

「是英國先生說不要提起的。」

加拿大堅定的雙眸中流動着些不知名的情緒。美國嘗試解讀那未知之物，但他卻只能捕捉到自己的倒影。

「我們當然也擔心，私下都有聯絡過他，但他要我們別亂想，他不希望他個人的私事被拿出來──」「甚麼私事？」美國大聲打斷他：「這可是國際間的大事！你們英聯邦不是以英國君主為元首嗎？萬一這個國家出甚麼事了怎麼可能不影響到你們？而且你也應該記得他幾年前那些亂七八糟的事吧，才要定下來了又出亂子，是那麼想要獲得世界的注目嗎？」

加拿大皺起眉頭，不悅地說：「你說得好像這一堆事都是英國先生搞出來般。」

美國聳聳肩：「你認為他能一點責任也不負嗎？」

「你…」加拿大的面上閃過一絲慍色，隨即恢復鎮定：「好，我不浪費時間跟你說這個。美國，我想問你一個我知道答案，但你似乎還不怎麼察覺到真相的問題。你為甚麼在這裏？別回答我是因為甚麼英美之間的『特殊關係』，你我都知道那只是一句因時勢而生的政治口號，況且我家就在你隔壁，對你的事我不敢說完全了解，但也算知個百分之七十，據我所知，你的上司似乎並不怎麼待見這段關係。」

「我…」美國張嘴想要回答，反駁，但他口舌乾燥，一個字也說不出來。

「等你答得出來，再來質問我也不遲。」加拿大一貫溫和地微笑着，隨之離開會議室。

「HERO就是單純的想關心他啦！不行嗎？」美國對着大門大吼，沒想到下一刻大門立刻被打開，加拿大的頭探了進來。

「回答了一半，不過你再想想，你是以甚麼身份來關心他。」說完後他的頭縮了回去，門又關上了。

美國站在那裏。他的兄弟很少在對話中表現為主動的一方，但只要他一這樣做，大多數人都會不懂得要如何應對。

是無關國家大事，只是作為普通人般的關心，但是以甚麼身份：家人，朋友，兄弟…

阿爾弗雷德甩了甩頭，這些描述好像都差了些甚麼。

｢美國先生。」他的私人助理站在門口呼喚他，他只得放下一切想法跟他離開。幸好這是休假中的事，他不需要向上司匯報他闖進了人家的會議，主辦會議的那個人似乎也沒打算追究，但他仍是感到他有些事未做，他有必須要去做的事。就在這片土地上，就在這個假期裏。

美國坐在酒店的餐廳裏，隔壁桌的一大桌子人都是他的保鏢和私人助理，顯得坐在二人桌一邊的他少見地渺小起來。往日他總是興致沖沖地和他身邊的人一起交談喧鬧，有時候會有人前來勸阻他，有時候只有他和助理兩人時他們甚至會被趕出去，然而這天晚上他少有地想要一個人用餐，於是那一干人只好坐在旁邊待機。漸漸地，他聽到那群人有說有笑，他好想也融入其中，但至少這晚，他的理性在他狂妄的自我中向他呼喊：THINK！

WHAT？他回喊，我應該要想甚麼？我的腦子何時何地都在運轉思考，然後現在要──要想甚麼？

你知道的。他的理智沉靜地在他之內低語。美國，不，阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯，你該一直都知道的。

WHAT THE HELL──「先生，你的烤牛排。」

侍應生上菜的聲音打斷了阿爾弗雷德的思緒。他道了聲謝，低頭看着這道英格蘭代表菜，見鬼，這個國家甚至有一首以這道菜命名的愛國歌（The Roast Beef of Old England，意即老英格蘭的烤牛排），而美國海軍也會演奏這首歌…他重新集中到菜色之中，切了一口放到嘴裏。

好吃──有點出乎他意料之外。他有多久沒仔細吃過這個國家的食物了？近年來他已經很少會親身到英國，而每次來到這裏要吃東西都會吃快餐，但這晚他卻一下一下地感受着牙齒觸碰着、磨擦着肉塊，醬汁與唾液混和在口腔內，在味道的旋渦中尋找着過去的回音。這是英格蘭在他小時候來探望他時會親自炮製的食物，自然那個人的手藝無法與餐廳的大廚相提並論，但那個是他兒時對於「好吃」的認知，那是忙碌的英格蘭為數不多與兒時的他之間的記憶。此刻他品嚐着精心烹調的烤牛排，餐廳裏坐滿了人，但他的思緒不斷地跨越時間回到那個只有兩個人列席的飯廳，在那裏的是烤得焦黑的肉排，年幼的小孩子好奇地叉起肉塊，坐在對面的青年生澀地笑着，土綠色的眼裏盡是努力克制着的期待。

我這是怎麼了？美國抬起頭來環顧四周，人們歡笑着用餐，他再次產生了這個國家沒甚麼大事發生的錯覺。

「說起來，英國佬這次是真的要完蛋了吧。」突然，美國聽到他隨從中的其中一人提起了他關心的話題。

「這也是自找的了。還一副帝國大哥的樣子呢，真的以為自己還是昔日的大英帝國啊。」

「不就是，連自己國內都一團糟，還想着要指揮國際重溫舊夢啊。」

「所以說難道第一次世界大戰時我們連帶着援助的復仇和打壓還沒喚醒他們嗎？一戰之後世界霸主的角色和經濟中心的地位就從英國佬轉移到我們了啦，那時候不明白的話二戰時也該明白的吧，怎麼還搞這麼多事出來呢？」

「真是活該──」「夠了！」

阿爾弗雷德霍地站起來，全餐廳的人都靜止下來看着他。

「甚麼都不知道的人怎麼就這麼說話的？一戰的時候你們在嗎？二戰的時候搞不好你們的父母都未出生呢！在這裏亂說些甚麼──」「瓊斯先生。」他的私人助理站到他身旁輕聲叫着他，眉宇之間帶着責怪之情。

「您吵到大家了。」

阿爾弗雷德回過神來，全餐廳的人都在注視着這邊的狀況，有些人在竊竊私語，有些人在小聲地嘲笑他，有些人要拿出手提電話來──

「快走！」

在提點下他恍惚着在隨從的包圍裏離開餐廳，半推着地塞進了已放下厚實簾子的車廂裏，車子發動的聲音才逐漸把他抽離的內在穩定下來。他隨從的人數並不多，悉數坐在同一輪長型車子裏，車廂內瀰漫着極度詭異的沉寂，原因不言而喻。

阿爾弗雷德想，他完全不會因那樣子大吼而感到後悔，他活了這麼多年有後悔過些甚麼事情嗎？而若果剛剛他繼續聽下去──不，他不可能繼續容忍自己聽那些話。正如他所說的，那些人根本不理解當時的情況，美國的情況，他、作為阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯的情況…

「剛才那樣子吼你們，嚇到你們了吧。」想了想，他還是開口。

隨從們馬上回應：「不會不會！」「的確是有點嚇到啦，不過畢竟都是受過訓練的人，不會那麼容易真的大嚇到了啦！」「我們也說得有點過份了…」

美國人始終是這個樣子，性格易來易去，事情不會屈悶在心中，說出來就很快沒事，車內又充滿了嬉笑喧鬧。阿爾弗雷德的內心便很快地投入這片熱鬧中，煩心的事暫且被他放到了一邊。然而，更煩心的事將要襲來。

半夜裏阿爾弗雷德睜着雙眼，由於時差和心有牽掛的原因他無法入睡，他在黑暗之中隱約看到天花板上矇矓的灑水器，他盯着那個有規律地閃着的白色圓形，嘗試清空腦子，但是似是知道他醒着般，他的手提電話響了起來。來電的是他的私人助理。

「喂？」他躺在牀上，伸長手臂到牀邊櫃上拿起電話。

「祖國先生，吵醒您真不好意思。」

「沒吵着，反正我未睡。」

「那麼…總之您醒着就行。有立即要通知您的要緊事情。」

「怎麼了？美國那邊出甚麼事了嗎？」

「美國平安沒事，是…蘇格蘭剛剛出了份獨立聲明，有提到美國。」

搞甚麼？美國立刻坐了起來。他的視線直視着眼前在漆黑中關着的電視機。

「他們給我們傳來了一份正式公文，我已轉發給您了。」

美國感到手機震動了一下：「OK，我先看看。」

掛了電話後美國看到他的私人助理的確給他傳了封電郵，於是他改為打開電腦。

《蘇格蘭致聯合王國及此現世之獨立聲明》

在過去的悠長歷史中，一直以來承受和忍耐着殘暴之政之統領，多年來已剝削及消耗這片土地上的資源及人民之辛勞，擠壓及排斥吾等不只於國內、更於國外的地位，以英格蘭之名犯下的過失亦同污吾等的名聲及榮譽，吾輩，蘇格蘭的人民，高地之後裔，流着蓋爾人（the Gaels）及皮克特人（the Picts）的血液，決不會繼續順從此等對待如同命運之安排，亦不會姑息不義。儘管國土相連，亦共享同一聯合之名，吾等將自持續着的錯誤之行中保衛自身、勇於反抗當前統領之政、及驅逐不屬於這片土地的人民，以至最終，吾等將在神明的見證下獲取吾國的獨立。

故此，吾等依法守規舉行了全國性的公開投票，其過程及結果皆以公平、正義及彰顯我們團結之方式向世界開誠布公。

以此，吾等，蘇格蘭之人民，聲明吾等將從大不列顛及北愛爾蘭聯合王國中獨立，之蘇格蘭該以一個自主獨立國看待，能享有這個文明世界中其他國家享有之權利及義務，從此之後不再以任何形式為外族所束縛，而是由蘇格蘭人自領。吾等將，在這個獨立確立之後，視吾等的英格蘭鄰居為戰時的盟軍、和平時的伙伴，但不再是同一國度之兄弟。

此聲明亦同為吾等致吾輩於北愛爾蘭及威爾士之同處境之鄰，同邀爾等解除爾等與英格蘭之牽絆，以達至最終、已被證實再也不符合當今世代國家生存之道的聯合王國之解體。吾等同時亦致美利堅合眾國，貴國曾為大英帝國領域，自由與正義之子，作吾等自聯合王國獨立之仲裁、決斷的中間人，指引吾等前往新開闢之道路，釋除吾等的疑惑，並最終協助吾等迎來蘇格蘭所應得之位。

以下簽署人…

這份聲明比美國1776年那份《獨立宣言》要短得多，美國想這應該是因為以蘇格蘭的性格，他根本沒耐性寫一篇落落長的文章，更甚是致他口中的「混蛋弟弟」。至於1776年時的美國，他的個性當然也算不上是有耐性，但他抱着「既然要做就要認真做大這件事」的想法，當他的那些「國父」們來詢問他要向宗主國傳達出怎樣的宣言時，他穿着他的藍色軍服，拿着來福槍說：「我要讓大英帝國看到美洲大陸的決心，我要令他認真看待我！」

現在，他看着這份聲明，他只覺得要不是蘇格蘭瘋了，要不這其實是哪個小孩子亂寫的惡作劇，不然不可能這樣荒唐。他開了電視，卻發現電視的新聞台已在播這篇突發新聞：「蘇格蘭在半小時前發表了一份要從英國獨立的聲明，不止清晰的表明了其獨立意向，更向北愛爾蘭及威爾士喊話，末段出乎意料之外提到美國…」

他「啪」一聲關掉電視。

為甚麼是找美國啊？那個高傲、不可一世、連自家兄弟都看不起的紅髮男子，是腦子出了甚麼問題任他家的人亂來──

為甚麼要找我啊！

若是其他國家的事，不需要甚麼聲明，他也早就會自動站出來主持公道維持世界和平，他心知肚明其他國家給他「世界警察」的外號，他也不怕被人批評他亂插手別人的事，這是世界大國的義務吧，他總是這樣說着。但唯獨這件事，他一直都有着避之不及的，不符合他本性的感覺。

他之前不明白，或是說，不想去明白。但現在，身處這片澄明的黑暗中，他卻豁然知道，這是因為他一直討厭面對自己不能掌控或預測的事。他天生是征服者，但這次面對未知他卻裹足不前。他在害怕着最糟的情況。

如果，蘇格蘭真的自聯合王國成功獨立為國；如果，北愛爾蘭和威爾士真的隨蘇格蘭亦從聯合王國獨立；如果，聯合王國真的解體。

那麼，那個人身上將出現甚麼不可逆的改變，那個人會變得怎樣？

阿爾弗雷德不欲想像，但他的腦子不聽話地快速運轉，告訴他可能發生的事：那個人身上「英國」的部分將被除去，只剩下孤零零的「英格蘭」；那個人或許會承受不了千年之國一下子成為過去，儘管過去的英國國土也一直有着或大或小的變化，但若聯合王國解體，將成為那個人長大後最不堪一擊的時刻；那個人會再一次在他眼前倒下…

阿爾弗雷德睜大了眼睛。

他馬上致電他的私人助理：「幫我接通蘇格蘭那個大叔。」

他的私人助理應了一聲，等了大約一分鐘後一把傲慢的聲音響了起來：「喂，超大國先生。」

美國馬上出聲炮轟：「喂蘇格蘭，你的聲明搞甚麼鬼──」「好啦好啦，現在是半夜，小孩子就該去睡覺，有甚麼事等白天才說吧。你今天應該有時間吧，愛管閒事的美國小孩？」

他無視對方的稱呼：「有是有──」「那就好，我們會在一處地方開會，地址稍後給你，你來面對面說吧。」

他不解：「我們？」

對方沒有直接回答：「你來了不就知道了？」接着掛斷了電話。

美國聽着「嘟…嘟…嘟」的聲音，吐出了一句髒話，然後大字攤倒了在牀上。

「見鬼了…」

他又瞪着天花板上的灑水裝置，但卻覺得那個圓形也在回看着他。他翻身側躺，左手煩躁地抓撥着頭髮。

阿爾弗雷德不知道自己是怎樣睡着的，他覺得自己好像是在長時間的失眠後終於閉上了眼睛，一秒後睜開眼睛就來到了早上。

他少有地帶着疲倦起牀，慢吞吞地走進浴室梳洗。

他一邊擦牙一邊查看手機，一邊看到了他的私人助理給他傳來了蘇格蘭約他會談的地點和時間。他想到這意味着他不能出席英聯邦的會議，英格蘭也不知會否改為出席蘇格蘭的會議…

他很想見到那個人。這份感覺是急躁的、煩亂的，不受控制地占據着他的思想，並不好受，但又無法割捨，思念原來是這麼擾人的感情嗎？

阿爾弗雷德甩了甩頭，濕透的頭髮被甩出了亂灑到四面八方的水珠，他看着鏡子中的自己，水珠沿着鏡面流淌而下，看起來竟像是他在哭一樣。

他怎麼會哭。他為甚麼要哭。

阿爾弗雷德粗魯地抹了把面，大步踏了出去。

當美國來到會談地點時，他有點意外地發現列席的除了蘇格蘭，還有愛爾蘭和威爾士。他隨之又有點意料之內地發現英格蘭並不在。

長型的桌子一邊坐了三個人，美國只得坐在對面擺着的唯一一把椅子。不是要求我的協助嗎，他想，倒是會擺架子。

他甫坐下愛爾蘭就開口：「呦，小子，就知道你會來。要喝茶嗎？」

阿爾弗雷德拿出他帶來的兩罐可樂放在桌上：「不用了。」

蘇格蘭不屑地「嘖」了一聲，然後斜眼看他：「美國，我也不跟你說廢話，直接說就是：我們的事需要一個位處英國之外﹑具有說服力的見證人，正如你那時候有法國一樣，我們三個，連同我家的人，都覺得你是最適合的人選。」

美國立刻反駁：「為甚麼非要是我來做這麼麻煩的事？你們去拜托歐洲那群老頭子不是更方便嗎？」

「看來你還真是趕過來，新聞都沒看？」蘇格蘭冷笑着。

「甚麼…」「你看看這個。」威爾士向他遞上了平板電腦，播放了一段時間標示為這天早上的新聞片段。

「蘇格蘭政府今早凌晨釋出公開致世的《獨立聲明》，當中最引人關注的焦點便是聲明末段提到希望得到美國協助。歐盟委員會主席今早於其繼續於南美洲的訪問行程時，被問到歐盟會否介入蘇格蘭自英國獨立及聯合王國有可能解體的事宜時回應說，因英國早已脫離歐盟，蘇格蘭當時作為英國的一部分也隨之脫歐，故此這次的事件無論是歐盟抑或是歐洲其他國家都沒有立場作出任何干預。他又指，尋求美國協助是正常不過的決定，回望美國與英國的歷史淵源及現實考慮等因素，美國確是最適合擔任這個中間人的角色。」

「好了，應該明白狀況了吧？」愛爾蘭把平板電腦挪到一旁，問沉默不語的藍眼青年：「你還打算逃避嗎？」

「HERO才不會逃避！」美國下意識地回應，托了托眼鏡喝了口可樂說：「那你們說說吧。你們想要怎樣，又希望我怎樣做？是要我作為傳訊人去跟英國說，喂，你的國家要分裂了，接受現實吧那樣子的說話？Sorry，那樣子的行為太不正義了，HERO不會做的。」

蘇格蘭冷笑說：「誰要你這樣典型愚蠢美國人的方式了？況且，說起來不正義的人不就是我那個混蛋弟弟嗎？要不是他和他的人那樣行事，還會有今天的會談嗎？」

美國頓了一頓：「…可是，你在他小時候不也──」「再說。」蘇格蘭強硬地打斷他：「我們之所以要你來，也是想一方面把事情鬧大，一方面和平地進行──」「不就已經鬧得有夠大的了嗎？」美國憤怒地嚷：「你的軍隊和英軍在斷斷續續的開火對打，全世界都知道了──」「所以說幹嘛那麼心急，我未說完話，胖子！」蘇格蘭也被觸怒了的說：「我們當然知道現今世代沒可能像上幾個世紀那樣打仗，那要不是行不了大事要不就是大到無法回頭，況且那群歐洲佬對外說不管我們的事，私底下還不是照樣叫我們別打了？我家那些人只是被英格蘭折磨得有夠受了──」「他也不好受！」美國雙手按着桌子站起來：「你知道我們這種人面臨國家分裂時有多難受嗎？HERO我在南北戰爭最激烈的時期一直覺得身體像是要被分成兩半！英國他說不定正感覺到身體要裂成四塊──」「你說話別亂離題！」蘇格蘭也站了起來：「說些有關經濟、民生、政治，幹嘛扯到那些事去！他大概會愧疚後悔沒盡早把我解決掉吧？不過，蘇格蘭人是永遠打不死的──」「你們是甚麼回事！」美國吼道：「關係再怎樣差不也是兄弟嗎，好好坐下來談不行嗎，非要亂猜對方的想法──」「你住嘴！」蘇格蘭回吼：「你有認真的讓你那個老是抱着白熊的兄弟暢所欲言嗎？我跟那傢伙就是關係差到不能單獨和平談話五分鐘，就是需要有人從中作橋樑，不是每家的兄弟生下來都和平共處如中歐那對天天在阿爾卑斯山上野餐的兄妹的！」

兩人一下子對峙着喘氣，互相直直地瞪着對方的眼睛。美國留意到蘇格蘭的眼睛是褐綠色，比那雙土綠色的眼睛要來得深沉詭秘──啊，他又想到那個人了。

「那個呢，不如蘇格蘭你來說說希望獨立後能得到的利益吧。」愛爾蘭出聲介入了兩人之間。

蘇格蘭和美國這才坐了下來，各自整理了一下衣服，然後蘇格蘭開口：「那麼，其實老子想要的就很簡單，像普通國家般自己人統領自己人，有自己的法律和法律所賦予的權利和能力…我那篇聲明說得有夠清楚了吧！」他愈說愈不耐煩，說完後更是點了一根煙叼着。

「呃，那麼其實我最想知道的是，你是打算在這之後加入歐盟吧？」美國亦順理成章地正式討論。

蘇格蘭抓了抓頭髮：「廢話！」

美國暫且忍耐，想了想說：「那麼，若是你真的獨立之後，可就要找歐盟了…」

「這個我知道。」蘇格蘭說：「我需要歐盟，我家的人也在想着與歐盟會議的事，比那份聲明還要早就開始準備了。」

「還真是有備而來。」美國並不怎麼意外，又說：「那麼，我先說清楚，HERO我現在休假中，但因為你的事可能要提早完結休假了…我的上司應該很快會叫我回去談你的事，到時候美國方面才會正式出聲明回應是否要擔任這個中間人的角色啦，不過，在那之前，我還是希望你想清楚獨立的事。」

從他人的統領下獨立出去或許是充滿獲得自由的成功感，但有部分要從自己之中獨立出來的味道絕對不好受。況且往實際的方向想，幫了蘇格蘭對美國有甚麼好處？

「行了，你這小子怎麼變得這麼囉嗦。」蘇格蘭擺了擺手，說：「好了美國，談了這麼久，不如我們來說說別的。你對那小子是怎樣的看法？」

美國一下子沒反應過來：「那小子？」

蘇格蘭不耐煩地「嘖」了一聲說：「當然是在說我那個混蛋小弟弟了，胖子。」

「我不胖！」美國先是忍無可忍地抗議，然後開始思考起來。怎麼蘇格蘭和他的白熊兄弟都在問他有關英國的事？

不可思議的，孤零零一個飄浮在海洋之上的小小島嶼，卻能統治過那麼多地方──

「不是在問你對那個國家的看法，美國佬！」蘇格蘭大叫，美國才發現他無意識地把心中所想都說了出來。「是問你對他這個人的想法！」

人嗎…

孤僻、倔強、嘴上說着自己有着不需要依賴別人的強大，但內心卻渴望着哪怕是一點來自外界的微弱溫暖。想要表現得看起來讓人覺得是個理性、冷漠務實的理性主義者，但對待着真心以待的事物時認真誠懇的態度卻暴露了底下亦有着溫柔的本性，卻又竭力保護着自尊…阿爾弗雷德想到了那個人即使是無數次被他人嫌棄他所煮的甜品除外的食物，但還是堅持不懈地親手炮製一頓又一頓的餐點，因為自尊所致故此就算到最後沒人吃也定會自己吃光，一邊吃一邊說着外人不會明白英國食物的美味。喜歡現實與幻覺中的動物還有小孩子，對淑女保持優雅的紳士風度，極度尊敬老人而明明他才是更年長的那個，不過卻沒給過長大了之後的自己甚麼好面色…

美國恍然回神，他本來以為自己一點也不了解英格蘭，但原來在隨便的問題中他都能想到這麼多有關那個人的事──他想起加拿大那時候留下他和熟睡的英國時說的話。

「因為英國先生只對你表露一切，毫無遮掩，所以我還挺羨慕你的。」

「那個人啊。」威爾士沒等他回答就自顧自地說了起來：「不覺得他跟他的國花很搭嗎？」

美國抬起頭來。

有着標誌性的獨特香氣和嬌小瑰麗的外表的玫瑰，其枝幹長滿了小小的針刺，像是在警告外界不得隨便觸碰，這樣不討喜的個性卻有着不能輕易忽略忘記的高貴外表，如此孤傲，如此美麗…

真的宛如英格蘭的化身。

「你跟那小子完全不同，可以說是極端相反的存在呢。」愛爾蘭瞅着他看。

是啊，我跟英國…

從一開始就不一樣。

我知道他曾想把我教得跟從他的一切，可惜那是一場失敗且不可逆、一發不可收拾的實驗。我以他所教導的戰史回施於他的軍隊，我為他的語言染上我獨有的口音，在他眼中我是觸及他慘痛失敗回憶的叛徒，是他極度不願意但在危急關頭又不得不低下頭來的盟友。

但對美國來說，現在的英國是甚麼？以前興許還能是在歐洲的特殊盟友，但隨着英國脫離歐盟，其國力亦不斷衰退…美國也許真的不再需要英國。

這點，或許他的上司和隨從，身為「美國」的一份子，都是這樣想的吧。可是，加拿大的問題卻突然在他腦海中響起：你是以甚麼身份來關心他？

沒有已成過去的虛假兄弟情，撇開搖搖欲墜的伙伴關係，帶領他橫跨北大西洋的關心，或是從更早前，讓他始終在兩次世界大戰中站到那個人身旁並肩作戰，在工業革命時跟那個人不服輸地比拼而最終超越他，跟不同的國家打仗交易還搶了那個人的盟友來壯大自己的國力…

自大英帝國獨立。

一部分的原因是因為他與生俱來一直向前不會停下的野心，但那並不是一切的解答。

他過去的歷史無法割除英格蘭的痕跡，但要他擺脫英格蘭，明明可以這樣做卻沒能做的原因是──

「你愛他。」

威爾士靜靜地，不帶任何感情地看着他，說出了他一直以來不知要如何面對，所以拒絕承認其存在的事實。

美國張嘴要說話：「我──」「你是想說我們為甚麼會知道吧。」愛爾蘭托着下巴看他：「我們可是多年來都跟英格蘭住在同一間屋子裏，見到你兩個是怎樣相處的，我們又不糊塗，不像那個笨蛋弟弟一樣，早就看出來啦。」

美國感到面上一熱，馬上出聲：「夠了夠了，你們這群躲在暗處觀察他人的大叔真是煩死了。」他站了起來，感到自己不想再留在這裏：「我會先回國，有甚麼事之後再說。」

蘇格蘭「嘖」了一聲擺擺手：「不送。」

「等會。」威爾士瞅了美國一眼，然後看向旁邊兩個兄弟：「你們先離開一下，我有話要跟美國單獨說。」

蘇格蘭想要說些甚麼，但愛爾蘭笑了笑就拉着他離開了房間。美國坐了下來，看着淺黃色頭髮的男子：「你有甚麼要說的？」

威爾士喝了一口茶：「你覺得既然蘇哥知道你對英格蘭的感情，他為甚麼還會請你這個已不中立的人來做中間人呢？」

美國滿不在乎的撇撇嘴說：「不就因為現實因素來看我是最合適的嘛，那麼HERO就被拉來主持正義啦。」

威爾士微微點頭：「這是其中一個原因，但…美國，你就真的認為蘇格蘭完全討厭和痛恨英格蘭嗎？」

美國灌下了一大口可樂：「難道不是嗎？」

威爾士輕笑一聲：「果然你真的很少接觸蘇哥，他那種別扭的個性和表達方式的確不熟悉他的人也不會明白。他嘴上否認，但其實他是真的把英格蘭當弟弟來看待的。所以他──」「等等。」美國大聲說：「我無法想像他們兩個兄友弟恭的樣子──」「你幹嘛老是那麼喜歡打斷人說話。」威爾士瞪了他一眼：「他內心是真的很在意英格蘭。你別看他這個樣子，這次他其實沒想過要獨立，只是他家群情洶湧，他沒法不跟隨。你應該也明白，我們這種人，雖說是很重要的國家意識，但最後作主的並不是我們，因為我們終究是單獨個體，沒有人會太過忌憚我們。蘇哥這場革命，外界大多的意見都是傾向他，所謂弱勢的一方嘛。所以他說，為這件事要找個中間人，就必須要找個會保護英格蘭的人。而這個人，當然就是閣下了。」

美國一下子消化不來：「我…所以，你們…」

威爾士直視着他說：「我再跟你說件事吧。這是蘇格蘭以為沒有人知道，卻其實被我看到了的事。」

「1665年的倫敦鼠疫的情況開始不受控，人人自危，相信你也知道這段過去吧。到1665年7月時，疲情嚴重到英格蘭當時的君主，查理二世也要離開倫敦逃到牛津去，但英格蘭卻是選擇到了高地去，孤身一人。我那時候正好也在蘇哥那裏作客，我現在還記得，那個早晨，突然有人在大力敲門。我開門一看，風塵僕僕披着大衣的英格蘭跟我說他想暫時留在這片土地。我沒多問，讓他進來，大致上也猜到他不跟隨君主的原因。他那個君王聲名狼藉，不太受民眾愛戴，他應該只是想借這個逃亡的機會離開一下他的君王。不過話說回來這個小弟弟倒是挺嚮往人之間的感情的。儘管他與蘇哥之間的關係極度惡劣，但在有事時他仍是來了。」

「可是他沒見到蘇哥。他少有地一直去敲蘇哥的房門，但蘇哥一直沒有開門見他，直到1666年鼠疫因大火而結束，他回倫敦之時，他留在高地的一年間所見過的兄弟也只有我和當時跟蘇哥一起住的愛爾蘭而已。」

「但英格蘭不知道的是，一直避而不見他的蘇哥，其實一直在一間在高地山上空無一人的荒廢的教堂中為他祈禱。」

美國睜大了眼睛。

「本來我也不知道的，蘇哥根本不可能跟任何人說這件事。只是一天早晨我百無聊賴到處亂走時晃到了那間教堂外。我見到蘇哥跪在祭壇前，雙手合十，面上竟是我從未見過的真誠。」

褐紅色頭髮的青年看着堂上滿佈泥垢的十字架，輕聲說：

「我為我最小的弟弟，那個獨自來找我的蠢蛋所祈求，希望他那些糟事快點結束，他能快點回去…」

威爾士微微一笑，美國首次看到他的面上出現表情：「真是完全不坦率，連獨自一人在祈禱時也要用那樣粗魯的語句，像是在下逐客令般。不過我想，真心想那個人快點回去的話，就不會特地吩咐家中廚房要做些英格蘭喜歡吃的食物吧。」

「你跟我說這些是甚麼意思？」美國看着眼前又恢復面無表情的青年。

威爾士喝了一口茶說：「沒甚麼，就是想讓你這個甚麼都不知道的人了解多些，省得你做個以偏蓋全的中間人，這可就不符合世界英雄的正義了吧？」然後他手一擺：「我說完了，你可以離開了。」

直到最後還這麼傲慢，果然是同一個家族的人。美國大步踏了出去，拿起手提電話一看，才發現有不少未接來電，其中包括他的上司。除了未接來電之外，他的手機還接到了來自上司私人手機的訊息。

「阿爾弗雷德，儘管知道你不願意這麼快，但還是盡快作為美國回來吧。不需要訂機票，專機已在你知道的地方待命了。記住，在回來之前別做任何多餘的事。」

他不耐煩地關掉手機。

怎麼好像一個二個都在表現着他們看得出他的感情和想法，他好像聽得到威爾士﹑他的上司﹑他的人民，在他看不到的四面八方向他低語。

你愛他。

阿爾弗雷德轉到後門離開，然後走到大街揚手攔下計程車。

英格蘭對他的教育有遺漏。綠眼青年教他要愛護動物，珍惜他周圍種植着的植物，對女士要有風度，尊敬年長者…但卻沒有教曉他去愛人。所以他不理解﹑不認識自己的感情就是──

但既然現在他知道了，連旁人都看得出來，即使再怎樣難受，追求的過程再怎樣困難，身為HERO，身為阿爾弗雷德·F·瓊斯，自由與正義之子，怎能不明不白的迴避，怎能視若無睹。

我怎能不跟那個人說。

車子從市區駛進郊區，阿爾弗雷德看着窗外漸漸熟悉的景色，心中千萬個念頭在轉，卻最終仍是定了下來。

他一下車就跑到那間熟悉的平房前。這屋子的主人只有一個人，而現在他看到那個人就在圍繞平房的花園裏，戴着寬邊草帽蹲着查看每株玫瑰的生長情況。他全然專注於園藝上，彷彿他只是一個活在自己世界中的普通平民，幾個小時前轟動世界的消息完全沒有影響他般。

阿爾弗雷德踏上了通往屋子大門的石磚路：「在這樣特別的時刻，你的上司竟然還能悠閒地讓你在這裏種花，是該說你們太處變不驚，還是已接受現實了？」

「要開會的人已在開會，在這種時刻我反而不是必要的那個人。」英格蘭一面不耐煩地抬頭看他：「再說，你為甚麼會出現在我的私人居所前？」

「因為我想要來見你。」美國開門見山。

英格蘭似是沒有預料到這樣的回應，愣了一下，然後站後來脫下沾滿泥土的手套，走過去打開了大門進屋。美國見他沒有關門，便會意地跟了進去再順手把門掩上。

「我沒有咖啡或可樂，你要不一直口渴要不接受紅茶。」英格蘭在廚房裏倒了兩杯茶端了出來，阿爾弗雷德帶着的飲料已在他和蘇格蘭等人見面時全部喝掉，只得接過其中一杯。

「所以呢，世界的正義使者，是作為蘇格蘭的引路之星而來，要把那片高地從邪惡的暴徒手中解放出來，為此要來跟我說要我放手是吧？」沒等美國開口，英格蘭便坐下在其中一張單人沙發裏自顧自的說了起來。

阿爾弗雷德坐在他對面的單人沙發裏，兩人之間隔了一張木製茶几。阿爾弗雷德把茶杯放在茶几上，然後說：「聽起來你是把我當作敵人了。」

「錯。」英格蘭挑剔地糾正他：「你的用詞就像三歲小孩般。該說是我要談判的對象。你應知道，朋友、敵人，這些用詞不適合於國家之間。」

「行我不跟你討論無聊的用詞問題。」美國發現英格蘭正掌控着兩人之間的對話節奏和主動權，下意識出言打斷。

「總之，你是站在蘇格蘭那邊的吧？」英格蘭看着他：「永遠站在自由與正義的一邊，這次沒有像南北戰爭那次那般矛盾了吧？」

美國一下子沒反應過來：「甚麼矛盾？」

英格蘭看着他，表情溫和得像是看着好奇心旺盛的小孩般：「南方想要的是自成一國的自由，北方自恃伸張正義而為此而戰，兩者都是你所想要保護的不是嗎？不像這次，正義和自由都站在蘇格蘭那邊吧？」

美國挑起一邊眉頭：「你還真是自以為是地了解我啊。事實上我那時躺在牀上辛苦得要命，根本沒想要顧那麼多。」

說謊，他心想。英格蘭真是該死的了解他。儘管南方堅持奴隸制度，但身處北方的他卻無法全盤否定爭取自主權的南方。但這不是今次要討論的話題，於是他重回蘇格蘭的事：「你對於蘇格蘭的事有甚麼看法？」

英格蘭嗤笑一聲，似乎是在嘲笑他結果還是成為了這件事的中間人，然後回答：「獨立的事我不是第一次面對，也早就預料到，現在我根本沒興趣理那個混蛋和我家的政府，他們想做甚麼要得到甚麼就自己談。」

美國沒有預料到英格蘭這個近乎自暴自棄的答案和姿態，他以為，這個人是會一直抵抗，一直力爭己利，絕不讓步。他看着那雙土綠色的眼睛，在煙火瀰漫的歷史中他見過那雙眼睛映出鬥志、不屈、頑強，但現在他只看到了疲態。

英格蘭這個樣子有多久了？他不確定。或許是自己一直沒有發覺，或許那個人自幾年前非洲的事給爆出來之後他就開始感到疲倦了。誰知道呢，畢竟這個上千年的古國可是世上第一個也是唯一一個設有孤獨部長（Minster for Loneliness）的國家，興許英國如他的國民樣孤獨，沒有伴在身旁的人也許是會在這個吵雜的世界中覺得疲倦。

但他不容許。他討厭看到這個一副事不關己己不勞心、消極自處的樣子過活的英格蘭。這不是他認識的英格蘭。

美國的聲音冷了起來：「真不像你，就這樣子認輸不管？也不想想去爭取──」「這與你何干，美利堅合眾國。」英格蘭打斷了他：「身為這件事的中間人、協調者，你只需把蘇格蘭的意願和條件向我傳達便是，你為甚麼要試圖左右我的想法和行動──」「因為我討厭看到你這個樣子！」美國大吼：「你的驕傲、堅持到哪裏去了──」「你又明白些甚麼。」不為他的大吼大叫所震懾，英格蘭的語氣仍然冷淡又疲倦：「這是我和蘇格蘭兩個始終要面對的事。歷史一直在重演。你有時間在這裏吼不如去看看書，看看蘇格蘭和英格蘭之間的獨立戰爭，不只一次，不只發生在一個世代。」

然後英格蘭的聲音放軟了下來：「你還年輕，美國。所以你渴望着每個人每個國家都能和平共處的夢幻世代。我曾經也是這樣，你知道嗎，在1286年到1371年時蘇格蘭也在鬧獨立。那時候我家的君主軍隊激烈地反擊，可是年紀尚幼的我縮在我牀上的角落裏，祈求着這場戰爭快點結束，祈求着…蘇格蘭不要為我家的人所傷害，儘管他從我小時候就一直針對我，我仍抱着一點希望，希望他在和平時期能真的把我當作弟弟來看。」

「但那自然是不可能的，我長大了就明白了。過去如同一個人的一生般輕，不能承受的輕，如羽毛般的輕，似空中漸去的塵埃般，是不復存在於明天的事物（摘自《生命不能承受之輕》）。我對於他所謂兄弟的感情已是過去，我領着我的軍隊鎮壓高地的動亂，我所明白到的是，比起柔治，暴治、絕對的超越更為有用。」

美國不由得想起自己以前身為大英帝國殖民地的時期，他下意識的順着接話：「既然你認為暴治更為有用，那麼在我小時候你為甚麼那麼寬容？即使我後來鬧獨立時，你怎麼又不──」「你想到哪裏了。」英格蘭皺起了眉頭迴避他的視線：「你跟他不同，從一開始就不同。」

我曾想過把你一直留在我身邊，絕不容許你的離開和背叛，用法案和稅務栓著你，我以為我會輕易地這樣做，但看到你對我所展露的笑臉時──

那是英格蘭絕對不會對任何人傾訴、承認的事。

他搖了搖頭，從自己的分神中回到現實，他咳了一聲，聲音又強硬了起來：「總之，你想做這個中間人你便去做，別管我的意願也別跟我說那件事。」

美國懵了：「甚麼那件事？」

英格蘭別過頭去，聲音悶悶的又壓抑：「別說你同情我。」

阿爾弗雷德先是愣了一下：「同…同情你？」然後他明白到了的叫了起來：「你覺得我是因為同情你才來找你，才叫你去跟蘇格蘭談判爭取──」「不是嗎？」英格蘭也提高了音量：「不然你為甚麼要親自來我的私人住所看我，明明這些事交到正式會議去談就行了，你為甚麼要參與跟你無關的英聯邦會議，你就是本着你一直以來所堅持的所謂對弱者的關懷和正義才──」「當然不是！」阿爾弗雷德馬上反駁，然後察覺到說了些甚麼才立刻補救：「我的意思是，HERO我當然會一直守着世界的正義，但那不是我來看你的原因，你一點都不懂！那是因為我──」

他的聲音卡住了，想說的話在喉嚨裏堵成了靜默。

「因為你甚麼呢，世界的正義使者？」英格蘭眉間只是平淡的自信，彷彿他如一直以來般，永遠都會看穿阿爾弗雷德的想法。

但至少不是這次。

「因為我關心你！因為我愛你！」

阿爾弗雷德像是要用盡體內的力氣般大吼出來。

英格蘭完全沒有預料到這個答案。他的臉色先是震驚，然後染上了羞赧的紅色：「不要開玩笑了，美國。」

「我沒有開玩笑，我不會開這種玩笑！」阿爾弗雷德抓了一下頭髮，略帶煩躁的嚷起來：「見鬼，你一直都是這樣，總不肯相信別人對你的好意，我早就該跟你說了，每天都跟你說一次，說不定這樣漸漸的你就會相信了──」「你扯到甚麼去了？」英格蘭終於又正視他：「如果是真的，那麼你為甚麼愛我？你憑甚麼這樣宣告你愛我？」

阿爾弗雷德徑直走到英格蘭面前：「這是甚麼蠢問題？這種事可以解釋的嗎？如果可以解釋，那它就不是愛了吧，不是純粹真心的感情，而是經過計算的交易取捨。我不想看到你沒有鬥志的樣子，我用私人假期來看你，不是因為我同情你，見鬼，看過你在戰爭中儘管戰火連天仍屹立不倒的樣子的人都不會覺得你是個弱者！」

然後他雙手搭在站了起來但又別過頭去的英格蘭：「看着我，英格蘭。」

「如果你懷疑我的感情，那麼你為甚麼愛我？」

英格蘭不可置信地睜了眼睛：「你胡說些甚麼──」「別再逃避了。」阿爾弗雷德看着他：「若是說為甚麼你始終沒有為獨立的事罵過我一次，明明打着仗還要寫信給我，加拿大私下跟我吵架時曾提過，好幾次歐洲爆發戰爭時，包括那兩次世界大戰，你都是跟你家政客的意見背道而馳，總是希望我遠離戰爭，珍珠港出事時明明你也很忙，但你還馬上打電話給加拿大讓他看顧我。你總是希望我如你在我小時候對我說的那樣，一直無憂無慮地在陽光下奔跑，只不過我在雨天裏走向了獨立。」

他頓了頓，又開口：「你給了我極大的容忍，你的行為並不與你的國家利益一致，你總是記掛着我是否安好，我直到明白我愛你的時候才明白你也愛着我。」他低下頭來，雙眼平視着那雙熟悉不過的土綠色眼睛：「所以請你別逃避你自己。請你對自己好一點。」

英格蘭先是不敢置信地盯着他，然後他帶着不甘的聲音響了起來：「你還真是自大，美國。你就這麼確信我愛你？」

阿爾弗雷德揚起了笑容：「我這是自信。而且這是不折不扣的事實。不管我信不信，它都存在。」

英格蘭仔細地看着他，像是要在他的面上看出一個洞來，而阿爾弗雷德只是回視着他，他相信此刻自己的天藍色眼睛映出的是真誠的自信。良久，年長國家搖了搖頭，然後退後頹然跌坐入沙發裏：「我真是拿你沒徹…」然後他扶着額看了上來：「不過現在說這個有甚麼用？我們要面對的不是這件我們兩個人之間的事。」

阿爾弗雷德把他的單人沙發搬到英格蘭旁，然後也坐了下來。他看着那張紅潮漸退的面，幾經思考還是決定開口：「你的哥哥讓我來保護你。」

「…甚麼？」英格蘭沒有理解他的思維。

於是阿爾弗雷德把威爾士跟他說的事簡略地跟英格蘭傳達，只是省去了1665年間蘇格蘭為英格蘭祈禱的事。英格蘭的面上先是始料不及，然後恢復淡然。

「所以呢？」他看着阿爾弗雷德：「你是想幫助我們兩個，呃，和好之類的？」

美國先是一怔，然後笑了起來，他的眼神卻轉為沉靜。

「你和蘇格蘭之間的私人恩怨從一開始就不是我所關心的。」他仍然揚着一貫的笑容看着英格蘭，而他的耳朵敏銳地捕捉到遠處正駛來的車輛聲音。真快，美國心想，但這確是在他預料之內。在那之前他尚有時間，足夠讓他說清楚他要說的事，不管眼前這個英格蘭人是否明白，是否接受…

「我來只是希望不要看到你倒下消失，不只是作為英國或英格蘭的你，而是完整的你。」

英格蘭凝視着他，然後長長的舒了一口氣：「我沒那麼容易倒下或消失，美國。別小看我了。」他疲憊的聲音裏是不容置疑的對自己的信心。

美國想，他和英格蘭終究也是有相似的地方。他們都是自大的，自信着自己能保護着珍惜之物，而這樣的他們選擇了保護對方。

多麼幸運。

屋子外車子停了下來，然後美國聽到他私人助理的聲音：「祖國先生，你在裏面吧，該回去了。」

美國端詳着英格蘭，那白皙的面上竟然出現了淡淡的微笑，就像以前在樹下他看着奔跑着的自己和加拿大般。美國有些恍惚，他有點記不清他有多久沒看到英格蘭這樣單純喜悅的笑容。

「你還是先回去吧，要做的事還一大堆。」英格蘭理了理他的衣領，一邊小聲嘀咕着「真是難看討厭的美式領帶綁法」，美國輕笑了一聲，說：「哪像你那樣子等邊三角形的死板。」

英格蘭沒好氣的瞪了他一眼。美國又笑了起來，然後低頭看着那張回復生氣的臉，湊近他耳邊說了些話。英格蘭先是一愣，然後紅着面推了他一把：「果然你這個美國佬還是走吧！」

「哈哈哈！」美國走到大門，回頭揮手。「See you soon, my love！」

英格蘭看着大門關上，他的世界瞬間剩下了自己一個。然而這次他又感到了光明在向他招手。他在沒有亮燈的屋子裏回應着，過去的時間繞了好大一個圈又轉回他身邊，或許他太累了而無法推開，或許他的意識已經在展望將來。

他知道那個人會回來。即使無關國家大事，那個在陽光下奔跑的孩子，那個在雨天中向他舉槍宣告自己意願的少年，那個在世界會議中喜歡與他打對台吵嘴的青年。

他的美國。

他想起了蘇格蘭的事，至少這次他不用像以往那樣獨自面對，他並非依賴他人，而是有了黑暗中讓他喘息的空間。

英格蘭看着從窗簾隙縫裏滲進屋內的一小撮光，緩緩閉上了眼。

END

34950字


End file.
